Arata's Days
by Cece Lagi Galau
Summary: Kehidupan SMA Arata dkk, FIC General Author yang pertama. OOC, typo, Don't read. DISCONTINUED karena Author lagi sakit hati
1. Perkenalan

**Fanfic baru dengan genre General dan humor jayus, cerita 98% dari pengalaman pribadi Author dan teman Author**

* * *

**Arata's Days  
Genre: General, School Life  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5  
Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

**FIC INI HANYA BERSIFAT MENGHIBUR! DAN BUKAN KARENA MEREKA MASUK IPA ATAU IPS BERARTI MEREKA PINTAR ATAU MASUK BAHASA KARENA BODOH. TIDAK ADA KELAS PINTAR DAN BODOH, SEMUA SAMA**

* * *

Nah, chapter satu ini, kita akan berkenalan dulu dengan tokoh-tokohnya yang berjibun dan hanya author sebutkan beberapa aja.

**ANAK IPA**

Pertama, si tokoh utama. Enggak di anime, enggak di FIC, selalu dia tokoh utamanya. Siapa? Haduh, gak usah kepo deh. Ini dia si Sena Arata. Makhluk ribut satu ini emang selalu bikin masalah. Udah nilai jelek, IQ rendah, suka ribut, godain uke orang atau cewek cantik, makan banyak, suka nyolong makanan orang, suka nyontek, kere, pokoknya banyak deh. Eeeh, tapi jangan langsung nilai dia jelek. Gini-gini, makhluk satu ini perhatian lho sama pacarnya. Ituloh, si Hikaru. Cowok yang manis. Kalo Arata sama si Hikaru sering dibandingan langit dan bumi, tapi, di sini seringnya dibilang air gunung dan air comberan, entah asal-usul katanya Author juga kagak tau dan EGP (Emang Gue Pikirin). Selain itu, Arata selalu selalu setia bantuin temen-temennya._ Good Time_, eh _Good Friend_ deh pokoknya dan cara dia bisa jadi anak IPA, itu masih misterius. _Member idol group_ Platoon1. SHSL Bata

Kita kenalin pacarnya Arata, Hoshihara Hikaru. Nah, kalau yang satu ini, keberbalikannya dari Arata. Rajin, pendiam, pintar, IQ tinggi, badan sexy walaupun dia suka ngemil. Cuma sayang. Bukan sayang karena dia pendiam. Tapi dia itu MATH-LOVERS AKUT! Coba deh kalian sebutin MATEMATIKA atau VARIABEL, atau enggak LOGARITMA dan semua yang berbau matematika. Gimana reaksinya? Gila! _Connect_ banget! Malah kalau jelasin panjaaaaaang banget sampe guru matematika atau dosen matematika aja cengo karena dia lebih pinter dan lebih cinta sama mateMATIka sekalipun itu pelajaran MEMATIKAN. _Member idol group_ Platoon1. SHSL Math

Kemudian, ada Hosono Sakuya. Kalau si Hikaru MATH-LOVERS, nih anak malah FISIKA LOVERS AKUT-AKUTAN! Sama parahnya deh kayak Hikaru. Bayangin aja, buah kelapa tetangga dia jatuh, lansung dia itung. Anak kecil jatuh dari sepeda, eh, bukannya ditolongin, malah diitung gravitasi jatuhnya. Bahkan waktu dia jatuh dari tangga, koma tiga hari, pas sadar langsung bilang sama dokternya, "Pak, minta tolong kasih tahu jam, menit dan detik keberapa aku jatuh, soalnya aku mau ngitung gravitasinya sebentar," sampe dokternya cengo karena dia MASIH SEMPET-SEMPETNYA NGITUNG! Dafuq banget deh! Si Sakuya sih, sifat emang hampir mirip sama si Arata, cuma bedanya, Sakuya masih lebih pinter. Sama kek si Arata, Sakuya juga punya pacar. Pacarnya si Rinko. Gadis manis dan mungil yang sifatnya juga GAK BEDA JAUH sama dia. Makanya mereka berdua dijuliki PASANGAN PENYUKA FISIKA FOREVER. SHSL Fisika

Selanjutnya Izumo Haruki. Banyak yang bilang sih nih anak keturunannya Alpha di fandom sebelah. Lha? Emang bener kok. Udah gaya rambut mirip, ekpresi gak beda jauh, sama-sama suka bilang _NO!_ lagi. Nah, gak ada bedanya lagi kan? Dia nih ketua kelas di kelasnya Arata dkk. Anggota OSIS lagi. Awalnya sih, Hikaru mau dimasukin ke OSISnya, tapi dianya nolak, katanya gak suka. Ya udah, Haruki gantiin dia. Haruki termasuk temen Arata yang dikategorikan sebagai orang normal. Gak kayak tiga orang yang disebutin di atas(plak!). _Member_ Platoon1. SHSL OSIS (galak)

Lalu ada Isogai Gendou. Nah, nih anak bapaknya kaya nih._Butler_ aja dia punya. Dibawa ke sekolah lagi! Gendou luarnya sih keliatan serius. Tapi nih anak sebenarnya naksir berat sama Haruki. Kalau lengah, udah dikejer-kejer sampe mampus tuh Haruki. Nih anak cinta mati sama Haruki. Dia rela ngelakuin apa aja demi Haruki sekalipun Haruki udah bilang _NO!_ seperti biasa. Kalau misalnya si Haruki gak masuk sekolah, entah izin apa sakit. Dianya langsung panik. Gak ketemu satu jam aja katanya udah kangen. Hebat banget kan. Jangankan satu jam, SATU DETIK gak ketemu aja udah kangen, malah kadang _butler_nya cengo, mau nenangin majikannya gimana. Disogok pakai permen gak mempan, pakai kue pun gak mempan. Jadi entah ini yang dodol majikannya apa butlernya. SHSL Big Boss

Lalu, Namino Rinko. Anaknya manis, tapi sifatnya GAK BEDA JAUH SAMA GEBETANNYA AKA SAKUYA. Dia paling semangat kalo pelajaran fisika, sampe-sampe guru Fisika selalu bolos saking ngerinya liat aura bling-blingnya dan KEJENIUSAN pasangan satu ini. Dulu, nih anak SEMI-LESBI, akan tetapi, sewaktu ditembak sama Sakuya, sembuh deh penyakit LESBInya walaupun tetep aja, penyakit AI LOPE FISIKA POLEVEL EN EPEL (Baca: I LOVE PYSCH FOREVER AND EVER) gak bakal hilang. SHSL Fisika

Selanjutnya, Tougou Rikuya. Aslinya dia mau masuk IPS, tapi dipaksa masuk IPA ya apa boleh buat, mau gak mau masuk IPA. Jangan dilihat mukanya yang serius, karena sejujurnya dia punya kebiasaan HOBI BOLOS. Masuk sekolah mah rajin, tapi kalau MASUK KELAS TERGANTUNG MAPELNYA, DIA LANGSUNG BOLOS TANPA KOMPROMI sampe guru-guru aja udah stres ngurus nih anak satu. SHSL Bolos King

Kemudian, Carharine Ruth. Nih anak satu walau badan pendek, sifatnya keartisan banget. Suka dandan di mana aja dan kapan aja. Bercita-cita jadi artis dan selalu bawa banyak polpen. Buat? Katanya siapa tau _fans_ yang minta TTD. Suka banget pakai bahasa alay dan bahasa gado-gado. Alasan dia masuk IPA, katanya biar kelihatan pinter. Apaan orang mulai dari MTK-Fisika nilainya rada-rada. SHSL Artsit (Jejadian)

Kita kenalan juga sama Kashima Yuno. Nih anak naksir berat sama Haruki. Bisa terbilang saingan sama Gendou. Walau manis, ini anak MATA DUITAN. Suka minta orang nraktir dia, mana yang dibeli barang mahal-mahal lagi. Syukur-syukur murah, cepek doang kan cukup. Kalo dia? Gocap aja belum cukup. Malah suka banget ngapusi (bohongin) ortunya buat dapat uang jajan tambahan. _No coment_ dah pokoknya. SHLS Koruptor

Lalu, Kagetora Inui, mantannya Suzune, saking galaunya karena diputusin, dia langsung setia sama anjing peliharaan dia dirumah. Ada Toy Poodle, Pomeranian, sampe bulldog pun ada. Walau gitu, makhluk satu ini masih setia buat kasih SEDIKIT perhatian buat Suzune, walau tau cintanya akan di tolak olehnya (halah). SHSL Doggie

Nah, ada juga Fuujin Kaito. Nih anak keterbalikan dari Catharine. Kalau dia suka ngejer cowok kemanapun dia berada, nih anak suka ngencengin cewek. Bapaknya sih kaya, nih anak jadi suka pamer. Banyak yang bilang sih dia keturunannya Edgar dari anime In*zuma sama Redmond Edgar dari komik Ku*roshitsuji dan Viscount Druitt. SHSL Leb-Alay (Lebay-Alay)

Lalu, Sasagawa Nozomi. Nih cewek juga punya pacar, pacarnya anak bahasa. Nozomi ini penggemar beratnya Kpop. Suka ana S*J*, padahal pacarnya demennya Jpop, suka sama A*B48. Walaupun begitu, Nozomi setia banget sama gebetannya itu. Malah suka ngemil pudding, es krim dan parfait bareng. Pasangan ini sangat susah dipisahkan oleh para jones, karena, walaupun malming ujan, mereka gak sedih, malah saling berbagi puisi cinta lewat SMS. Pokoknya, nih pasangan mantap deh. SHSL Lovers

Next, Itan Kyouji, calon penjahat karena suka nipu. Sering diuluki TITAN karena namanya (T)Itan atau lampu taman karena rada botak, walau dia tetep ganteng sih (Halah). Suka makan permen di mana aja. SHSL Penjahat

Terakhir, Houjou Muraku. Karena namanya MURAKU, anak-anak suka ngejekin dia jadi MERAK. Si Muraku juga punya pacar, anak bahasa, sama kek Nozomi. Namanya Kageto. Si Muraku, perhatiaaaaaan banget sama temen-temennya. Dia BAIK banget deh. Bukti? Pernah waktu si Inui galau, Muraku hibur, "Udah, kamu galau sampe kapanpun juga dia gak balik-balik. Kalau masih gak bisa lupain dia, loncat dari gedung aja, siapa tau dia datang ke pemakamanmu," Gimana? Baik banget kan? Kan? (plak!). SHSL Kimia

**ANAK IPS**

Pertama, Hamasaki Taiga. Dia bangga banget pegang nama HAMASAKI karena mengira dia keturunannya Hamasaki Ayumi, padahal muka aja beda jauh. Aslinya dia mau masuk IPA, tetapi, akibat panggilan alam yang tidak bisa memperbolehkannya berada di alam sana (Cielah bahasanya), maka dia pun masuk IPS. Aslinya mau masuk bahasa juga, tapi nilai bahasa bahasa Jepangnya bobrok, jadi gak diterima, alhasil dia masuk IPS. Dia sih rela melakukan apa saja buat Gendou, secara dia kacung-… eh maksudnya sahabat baiknya, maka diapun rela, termasuk jadi tukang postnya Gendou buat kirim surat cinta ke Haruki. SHSL PHP

Kedua, Tananisha Akito. Dulunya si pacarnya Rikuya, tapi Akito minta putus gegara gebetannya katanya kurang perhatian. Sekarang jadian sama Shin, anak dari SMA sebelah. Alasan dia masuk IPS adalah karena dia cinta mati sama Geografi. SHSL Geography

Lalu ada Roy Chen, punya pacar juga, namanya Akane, bedanya sama Nozomi dan Tadashi, nih anak malming gak kesampean sehari aja udah galau. Paling suka sejarah, terutama sejarah dinosaurus karena dia penggemarnya dinosaurus. SHLS Dinosaurus

Lalu, pacarnya, Shinome Akane. Sama kek Roy, nih anak juga cinta mati sama sejarah, malah kecintaannya pada sejarah mengalahkan cintanya pada Roy (Kasihan). SHSL Dinosaurus

Lalu, Sendou Kiyoka. Alasan masuk IPS karena dia juga demen sejarah dan geografi, mumpung yang ngajar itu kakaknya. Suka meramal pakai kartu. Pas gede pengen jadi peramal. SHSL Peramal

Kojou Takeru, suka mesin, suka ekonomi, suka matematika dan semua alat elektronik. Punya kakak yang jadi guru di SMAnya dan punya pacar anak Bahasa, waktu SD sering satu kelas dan duduk dekat kursinya. Sering keluar bareng walaupun itu malam Jum'at. SHSL Mechanic

Okita Hinako, murid cewek yang sering kena damprat guru dan sering kena sial dalam bentuk apapun. Ketinggalan bus, terkunci di kelas, dll. SHSL Jones karena sifatnya gak beda jauh sama mukanya

Mikhail Rourke, punya pacar namanya Vanessa Gala(u). Suka minum kopi susu di manapun dia berada, tapi hebatnya malam masih bisa tidur. SHSL Kopi-Lovers

**Anak Bahasa**

Pertama Fukino Tadashi, pacarnya Nozomi, badan lumayan mungil, tapi basketnya jago. Suka karya sastra kayak puisi, drama, dll dan menggambar. Suka membuat puisi untuk Nozomi kalau malming lagi hujan. Rada kepo dan rada budeg. Susah membedakan nada kata-kata yang mirip. SHSL Manga karena suka dan jago gambar komik dan doujin.

Kiba Kageto, pacarnya MERAK alias Muraku. Suka ngebut kalau naik motor, suka beli alat rumah tangga baru persis kek pengantin baru, sementara peralatan lama biasanya ada yang diambil anak lain, ada yang terbelangkai. SHSL Ngebut King.

Kinbako Suzune, pacarnya Takeru. Suka lonceng sampai pasang lonceng kecil di rambutnya. Suka ekonomi dan b. Inggris, SHSL English-Lovers

Kemudian Sonoyama Hanako. SHSL Hanako karena suka nangkring di WC, entah buat dandan atau apa. Suka dandan tapi gak separah Catharine.

Vanessa Gala namanya sering di plesetin jadi Vanessa Galau atau Vanessa Dalang. Pacarnya Mikhail dan cinta mati sama b. Inggris . SHSL Drama Queen

Terakhir, Arashima Bunta, cowok tapi badannya pendek. Suka ngemil dan barang yang imut walau sifatnya sama mukanya beda jauh. Tapi jago memperbaiki alat-alat elektronik. SHSL Reparasi

Kita kenalkan juga para guru di sini

Pertama, sang kepsek (Iya iya, kepsek emang selalu nomor 1), Josephina Daimon, suka ngibarin rambut, bolos saat rapat (padahal kepsek lho), dandanan mencolok dan suka pakai bahasa alay nan lebay.

Guru Fisika, Oozora Hiro, suka bolos dan alasannya sudah Author sebutin diatas (Baca profil Rinko), suka FBan dan twitteran

Guru biologi sekaligus guru piket UKS, Higurashi Mahiro, suka menjelaskan dengan wajah datar dan selalu memberi ul mendadak

Lalu, guru kimia, Kaidou Jin, hampir sama kek si guru biologi, dia juga suka kasih ul mendadak. Menjelaskan pelajaran paling sebentar 1 jam 55 menit 30 detik, paling lama 6 jam 59 menit 59 detik

Guru Antro (Bahasa) dan Sosiologi (IPS)nya adalah Seredy Kreisler. Guru kejam yang suka menyiksa dan memalak murid-muridnya. Mantan preman

Guru Geografi, Otacross, Otaku tapi stress. Maniak cewek dan robot seksi. Kalau mengajar lebay

Guru ekonomi, Kojou Asuka, tomboy dan suka jus tomat. Kakaknya Takeru anak IPS

Guru bahasa Jepang, Haibara Yuuya. Sayang sama muridnya jadi ul hanya sebulan sekali (Enak amat). Suka tidur di kantor guru atau kelas. Suka internetan juga

Guru MTK, Yamano Ban, ngajar biasa aja, rumus biasa aja, tapi jagonya kasih soal susah saat latihan dan ulangan.

Guru b. Inggris , Jessica Kaios. Guru seksi nan tinggi yang paling semangat mengajar muridnya dan kalau ulangan, asdfghjkl gampangnya karena murid di sana pada nyontek

Guru seni, Kamiya Kousuke. Kakak angkatnya Hikaru. Seniman rempong yang kalau menjelaskan sesuatu gak masuk akal

Guru PKN(?), Mito Reina, muka datar dan kalo ke sekolah pasti pake make up. Body WAW,tapi galak

Terakhir, guru Sejarahnya adalah Sendou Daiki. Kakaknya Kiyoka. Sama-sama suka meramal. Mungkin mereka peramal 7 turunan.

Profil sekian

**Jayus kan? Soal ini genrenya bukan Humor dan rata-rata terambil dari pengalaman pribai Author. Ini profilnya panjang-pendek karena bingung mau ditambah apa. Typo? Iyo yo, tau. Oh iya, sama seperti sekolah Author, di sini walau kelas X sudah bisa memilih jurusan**

**Selanjutnya, Readers maunya di updatenya seminggu sekali atau 3 hari sekali? Vote terbanyak di pilih :3**

**Chapter 2 akan diupdate pertengahan Desember. Tunggu ya**

**RnR**

**Preview**

"Kamu pasti godain _uke_ lain! Jahat! Aku benci kamu!"

k41t0 c0w0K gU4nT3Ng

p4GH1-P4gH1 k3l4$$ 4q uD4h 4nCuUr cH11n~  
Suka-Balas

"Selesai, SEGERA DIKUMPULKAN KE DEPAN! LEBIH DARI DUA PULUH DETIK, NILAI DIKURANGI!"

"Arata… SEGERA GANTI BAJUMU, SEKARANG! DASAR BATA IJO(?)!"

Chapter 2: Ulangan, Dihukum, Disindir dan Kerja


	2. Ulanga, Dihukum, Disindir, dan Kerja

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Megumare Hikaru**

Eh? Masa? Padahal aslinya adegen gaje bertebaran XD

Sip, typonya sudah kuperbaiki. Makasih, kalau ada, bilang lagi ya

Makasih karena udah baca FIC (nista) ini XD

* * *

**Arata's Days  
Genre: General, School Life  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5  
Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

**FIC INI HANYA BERSIFAT MENGHIBUR! DAN BUKAN KARENA MEREKA MASUK IPA ATAU IPS BERARTI MEREKA PINTAR ATAU MASUK BAHASA KARENA BODOH. TIDAK ADA KELAS PINTAR DAN BODOH, SEMUA SAMA**

* * *

Disuatu pagi yang entah cerah apa enggak _Author _gak urus. Di sebuah halte, tampak sosok si SHSL Bata yang emang rada-rada cakep. Makhluk satu ini sedang menunggu benda bermesin, berbentuk persegi panjang, beroda dan berjendela banyak (Bilang bus doang panjang amat). Bermenit-menit dia menunggu busnya, tapi tak kunjung datang. Beruntung lima menit kemudian, busnya datang. Ramai sih, tapi dia malah seneng. Ya jelas, pasti _uke-uke_ manis ada di sana. Dasar nih makhluk satu, udah punya pacar, masih embat pacar orang lain. Siapakah dia? Dengan kata "bata" tadi harusnya kalian udah kenal. Yupz, ini dia Sena Arata!

Begitu sampai di sekolah (Dengan pipi dihiasi bekas tamparan dari _seme_ lain akibat _uke_nya digodain), dia langsung menuju ke kelasnya yang ANCUR TOTAL! Meja penuh coretan, tembok kelas dengan indahnya dipenuhi tato bekas bola atau jejak sepatu. Mana ada tulisan "DILARANG NYONTEK KECUALI KEPEPET!". Kelas IPA aja udah kek gini, gimana dengan kelas IPS dan Bahasa? Mading kelas aja terbelangkai, malah ada yang tinggal setengah. Cecak aja gak betah lama-lama di sana.

"SELAMAT PAGI OM, PAK, MBAH, MBAK, NDOK, DEK, KAK, BANG, DKK!" Arata masuk ke kelas dan sukses membuat pintu terjatuh dengan INDAHNYA di lantai. Udah begitu, diinjak lagi sama Arata.

"Halo bata. Kamu masih jelek seperti biasa," Makjleb banget deh kata-katanya si merak.

"Enak aja, jelek-jelek gini aku uah punya pacar lho ya. Iya gak, Hikaru?" Si Hikaru yang tadi tidur, kini beranjak ke tempat Arata dan…

PLAK!

"Kamu pasti godain _uke_ lain! Jahat! Aku benci kamu!" Hikaru pergi sambil mewek, Muraku hanya cengar-cengir, Arata cengo, "Hikaru yayang, maafkan bebebmu yang kece ini. Bebeb sungguh menyesal," Iya iya, menyesal, tapi masih diulangi.

Suasana kelas masih seperti biasa, ANCUR! Di pojokan, tampak Tadashi dan Nozomi sibuk pacaran, Sakuya menghitung gravitasi pensilnya yang jatuh barusan bareng Rinko, Haruki lagi FBan dengan kaki naik ke meja (Ketua kelas macam apa nih), Gendou ambil ancang-ancangan untuk ngejar Haruki, Kaito sibuk ngeteh sambil _update _status di FB:

k41t0 c0w0K gU4nT3Ng

p4GH1-P gH1 k3l4$$ 4q uD4h 4nCuUr cH11n~  
Suka-Balas

Gila, pagi-pagi udah alay. Si lampu taman sibuk ngemil permen, dan berbagai aksi gila lainnya, mana ada anak Bahasa nyasar lagi. Tapi itu sudah budayanya. Kalau gak kayak gini, sepi, kalo rame, gila-gilaan semua. Entah seberapa kadar kewarasan mereka masih perlu dipertanyakan.

"_KE SANA, KEMARI MENCARI ALAMAT-…"_

Beginilah bel masuknya. Kenapa dangdut? Entah, mungkin karena kepseknya demen dangdut. Mendengar bel masuk, Tadashi yang tadinya sibuk bermesraan kini beranjak pergi, tak lupa memberikan _kiss-bye_ mesra buat yayangnya, sampai si SHSL Jones yang nyasar langsung cemburu.

Jam pelajaran di mulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah KIMIA. Anak-anak di sana mendadak merasaan firasat buruk. Sang guru alias Kaidou Jin masuk ke kelas dan MENGINJAK pintu yang sudah sekarat.

"Baik para tuyul-tuyulku yang jelek, bulukan, dan ancur, kita ulangan materi **sebulan yang lalu**. Sebutkan susunan dari-…"

Anak-anak di sana mulutnya langsung komat-kamit baca mantra homina-homina dan buru-buru menyiapkan kertas serta alat tulis. Mereka mengisi dengan hati terpaksa. Semuanya udah pada lupa materi sebulan yang lalu. Ya iyalah, guru waras adanya kasih ulangan seminggu atau materi beberapa hari yang lalu. Lha, kalau ini?

"Soal nomor dua puluh lima-…" Eh, soal nomor sepuluh aja belum kejawab! Sungguh guru yang amat sangat kejam!

"Selesai, SEGERA DIKUMPULKAN KE DEPAN! LEBIH DARI DUA PULUH DETIK, NILAI DIKURANGI!" Udah diejek, ulangan mendadak, disuruh cepat-cepat ngumpulin lagi, alhasil semuanya TANPA KECUALI berebutan posisi duluan.

"Baik, boleh istirahat,"

Eh, sebelum istirahat, kita _replay_ beberapa menit atau sejam sebelum istirahat. Kita cek kondisi kelas lain

X-IPS

Asuka hanya geleng-geleng kek lagu leng geleng geleng geleng gel-… (stop!), melihat hasil ulangan ekonomi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Nilai kalian SEMPURNA, oleh sebab itu… KELUARKAN KERTAS! KALIAN SATU KELAS, REMIDI SEMUA!"

X-Bahasa

Kelas dipenuhi aura horror saat pelajaran Antropologi

"Hari ini kita akan belajar meditasi," Ujar pak Seredy santai. Ntar, ini mapelnya Antro atau agama Budha? Anak-anak merinding.

"Kalau kalian gagal, serahkan uang jajan kalian,"

-Jam istirahat-

Kantin dipenuhi aura suram, terutama dari anak-anak kelas X. Arata dkk meratapi nilai kimia mereka, Takeru dkk gak nafsu makan, Tadashi dkk kehabisan oksigen.

Tidak hanya adik kelas, beberapa kakak kelas juga bernasib sama, beberapa lagi dalam keadaan sehat sentosa. Bersyukurlah kalian yang tidak satu sekolah dengan makhluk-makhluk ini. Enggak sekolah, guru, murid, semuanya ANCUR!

"Ta, pelajaran elu tadi gimana?" Tanya Takeru suram.

"Ulangan kimia mendadak, Ru. Mana materinya sebulan yang lalu lagi. Kalau situ?"

"Kita-kita remidi. Kakak gw ngamuk, mana materinya lebih susah lagi. Kalau kalian? Kok ekpresinya persis kayak ikan maskoki lima menit dikeluarkan dari aquarium?"

"Kita disuruh meditasi," Jawab Vanessa lemes, "Gak boleh ini, gak boleh itu termasuk bernafas. Demi uang jajan kita yang pada dasarnya tipis, kita mau gak mau tahan nafas," Semua langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Gila, gak nafsu makan banget aku. Maunya cepat pulang," Semua setuju dengan kata-katanya Akane.

"Btw, Arata, Hikaru sama Haruki pulang sekolah sibuk lagi nih? Biasanya latihan _dance_ sama perekaman lagu," Tanya si SHSL Koruptor

"Enggak tau juga tuh. Produser sama managernya gak ngasih kabar. Tapi nanti ada pemotretan buat majalah sama wawancara," Si Arata manggut-manggut.

"Halah, Yun, bilang aja lu minta ditraktir barang mahal," Si Yuno cengar-cengir soalnya kata-katanya si Hikaru ada benernya.

"Aku udah mau ke kelas nih," Si Tadashi beranjak, "Pelajaran selanjutnya, BAHASA JEPANG!" Anak-anak bahasa yang lain langsung segar kembali.

"Kalau kita…" Roy ngeliat jadwal, "… Sosiologi," Anak IPS pundung.

"Kalau kita biologi," Haruki ngecek jadwal, "Curiga, apa jangan-jangan ntar ulangan lagi, secara bu Higurashi seneng kasih ulangan," Anak IPA merinding.

"_CINTA SATU MALAM, OH INDAHNYA, CINTA SATU MALAM, BUATKU MELAYANG!"_

Bel masuk berdering, pintu neraka bagi mereka (Kecuali anak bahasa) terbuka.

-XXX-

Bu Higurashi masuk ke kelas dengan wajah mengantuk nan datar seperti biasanya, sementara anak-anak siap-siap tiarap(?).

"Hari ini kita akan membuat tahu. Siapa yang sudah membawa bahannya? Yang tidak membawa, silahkan keluar, lari keliling lapangan enam puluh kali mulai dari sekarang," bu Higurashi memerintah dengan muka datar.

Yang tersisa di kelas hanya Hikaru, Haruki, Muraku, Kyouji dan Rikuya-… ralat, si SHSL Bolos King sedang membolos.

"Baik, mari kita mulai membuat tahunya,"

Di lapangan…

Arata dkk dalam keadaan capek akut, tapi mereka tetap berlari (Lari lari lari~), semua kecuali Catharine yang sibuk lari jogging sambil dandan.

"Untung hari ini gue gak ada latihan _dance_," Kata si SHSL Bata.

"Woi woi, lu lupa ya, hari ini elu bilang ada pemotretan buat majalah sama wawancara," Mendengar kata-kata Sakuya, Arata pundung sambil lari(?). Jadi artis emang selalu sibuk, apalagi kalau dia anak IPA. IPA kan, fisika sama matematika harus ngitung, biologi ada bahasa latinnya, kimia ada istilah-istilah yang aneh-aneh.

"Sabar ya bata, masih dua puluh putaran lagi kok," Sakuya gagal menghibur.

"AKU MAU BOLOS PEMOTRETAAAAN~"

Tiba-tiba HP Arata berdering, telepon dari managernya, "Halo?"

"Lu gak boleh bolos, atau elu gue tendang!" –klik-

Arata langsung cengo. Gila, itu telinga manager tajam amat. Amat sangat tajam…

-XXX-

Arata jalan menuju ke tempat kerjanya sambil pundung. Udah di sekolah dibikin sekarat, eh sorenya masih harus kerja sama dunia artisnya. Pertanyaannya, gimana ceritanya mereka bisa jadi artis?

Pertama Arata, waktu main ToD bareng Sakuya, Bunta, Tadashi, Akito dan Takeru, si Arata milih _dare_, jadilah dia di suruh nyayi di depan umum dengan gayung sebagai mic lengkap sambil gotik. Gak sengaja dilihat sama pencari bakat, jadilah artis. Kalau si Hikaru, karena waktu itu diminta nyayi buat ngisi acara, dia jadi keseringan latihan nyayi, pas mandi, sebelum tidur, sesudah makan, de el el, dan langsung didaftarin sama kakak angkatnya aka Kousuke karena berharap adek yayangnya bisa jadi artis dan cling, kesampaian. Kalau si Haruki, gak sengaja jadi artis gegara dia nyayi lagu galau kek L*tto, gara-gara galau plus capek dikejer-kejer sama Gendou dan Yuno, eh, tuh pencari bakat nemuin dia, jadilah artis. Nama Platoon1, soalnya mereka mau jadi nomor 1, kalau platoonnya, karena bapak mereka bertiga kebetulan TENTARA SEMUA. Asal-usul sekian.

Akhirnya Arata sampai ke tempat kerjanya. Sang manager alias Gouda Hanzou sudah menunggu Arata.

"Hei bata, lama amat lu jalan. Hikaru sama Haruki lagi ganti baju buat pemotretan. Lu segera ganti! Cepetan, kita udah mau telat!"

Udah capek, dibentakin lagi, Arata buru-buru ke ruang ganti, waktu Arata mau memegang gagang pintu…

Ceklek!

BUAGH!

Jidat Arata berciuman sama pintunya.

"Eh, yayang, maafkan ayang, ayang buru-buru soalnya. Yayang gak pa-pa kan?" Si Hikaru alias sang biang kerok langsung berjongkok dan memeluk sang bebebnya. Emang mesra pasangan satu ini.

"Iya beb, gak pa-pa kok. Ya udah, yayang mau ganti baju, bebeb tunggu aja ya,"

"Iya, jangan lama-lama ya, kita udah telat. Pemotretannya jamnya di majukan,"

"Iya sayang, ayang janji deh,"

Haruki hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat pasangan itu, dan tepat saat itu, sang manager datang, "Arata… SEGERA GANTI BAJUMU, SEKARANG! DASAR BATA IJO(?)!"

-SKIP-

"Iya bagus, pose kalian emang bagus!" Sang kameramen sibuk memotret. Arata yang masih dalam keadaan capek mau gak mau terpaksa ikut kerja.

"Eh Arata, jangan lemes, ini foto buat sampul majalahnya nih, jadi masih bareng. Nanti baru foto sendiri, kamu yang duluan,"

"Iya, mbak," Eh mbak, bukannya yang motret cowok?

Abaikan, dan setelah pemotretan, mereka masih harus wawancara yang merupakan bahan untuk majalah juga. Begitu sampe di rumah…

"Eh, baru pulang tuan masih muda jangan lemes dong," Ami, si _maid _di sana cuma cengo liat majikannya langsung sekarat di kasur.

"Gimana enggak lemes. Udah ulangan mendadak, disuruh lari, pemotretan, dibentak manager, wawancara, pokoknya banyaaaak,"

"Tenang aja, besok tuan libur kok,"

"Libur dari Hongkong, walau besok kerjaan libur, sekolah masih jalan. Mana besok matematika lagi, gue harus bisa tenangin tuh Hikaru, kemudian fisika, Sakuya sama Rinko langsung kumat! Mana ulangan lagi nantinya!" Arata mewek, Ami cengar-cengir.

"Ya udah, tuan jalani aja. Kan zamannya globalisasi, serba susah,"

"Enak amat situ ngomongnya. Ini mah bukan globalisasi, g*bloklisasi!"

Si _maid sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Amiii! Tolongin sebentar dong!" Ibunya Arata menjerit dari dalam dapur.

"Baik, saya tinggal dulu ya, semoga besok tuan beruntung deh~" Ami memberi _kiss-bye_ buat Arata, Arata cengo. Idih, masa si Ami suka sama cowok yang lebih muda?

"Idih banget. Sukur-sukur yang kasih _kiss-bye_ ke gue itu Hikaru. Ini? Ya ampun, udah mbak-mbak masih demen sama anak kecil, idih," Arata langsung merinding.

Perjalanan SHSL Bata, masih panjang~

**TBC**

**Hua, gimana? Gaje? Jayus aka humor garing? Typo? Kalau OOC emang di sengaja. Nah, kata "G*bloklilasi" itu dari teman Author, sementara "DILARANG NYONTEK KECUALI KEPEPET!" itu dari novel Lupus Tragedy Sinemata. Di sini Author karang sendiri, tapi chapter besok ada kok yang dari pengalaman teman Author. Tunggu ya. Dan sudah diputuskan, akan diupdate seminggu sekali setiap hari Minggu (Chapter 3 diupdate hari Minggu)**

**Maaf kalau gaje, RnR please?**

**Preview Chapter 3**

"Sabar ya, Ta. Ini mungkin karma karena kamu sering selingkuh kali,"

"Saya… Saya… Saya cemas banget sama adik saya. Dia sakit sampe gak bisa bangun. Hiks, HIKARUUU! TUNGGU KAKAK~"

"EEE?! SERIUS? MANA? MANA? AKU SUDAH KANGEN SAMA MATEMATIKA! MANA?!"

Chapter 3: Kritik Dia Sampe Mati


	3. Kritik Dia Sampe Mati!

**Thank for Silent Readers. Makasih karena sudah membaca chapter 2, walau tidak di review**

* * *

**Arata's Days  
Genre: General, School Life  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5  
Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

* * *

Seperti biasa, sehabis desak-desakan di bus lengkap dengan pipi bekas tamparan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari makhluk bata ini, Arata menuju ke kelasnya yang WAAAAW banget. Sumpah, suasananya enggak berubah banget:

Pasangan Fisika sibuk menghitung, Haruki sibuk dikejer-kejer sama Yuno dan Gendou, Nozomi dan Tadashi sibuk dengerin lagu. Satu _earphone_ buat didengerin berdua. Cie cie banget. Kaito ngeteh, Rikuya daritadi bolak-balik masuk kelas lewat jendela (Padahal kelasnya di lantai dua) tiap tiga menit sekali. Takeru numpang main ToD sama Kyouji dan Muraku.

Arata langsung lemes begitu melihat yayangnya aka SHSL Math gak masuk akibat sakit, udah tiga hari lagi.

"Sabar ya, Ta. Ini mungkin karma karena kamu sering selingkuh kali," Kata Kyouji santai.

"Nd*shmu kuwi. Kowe aja belom berpacar, mana ngertilah perasaan aku (K*p*l*mu. Kamu aja belum punya pacar)," Kyouji cengar-cengir, soalnya emang fakta dia belum ada yang punya.

"_YUNO DAN CATHARINE SUKA MAKAN SOSIS ALAY!"_

Entar, ini bel masuk apa iklan? Entah, mungkin kepseknya habis nonton TV. Anak-anak dari kelas lain langsung bubar. Pelajaran pertama adalah kesenian. Pelajaran seni saat ini gabung dengan kelas lain dan kelas IPA bergabung dengan kelas Bahasa.

"Baik para tuyulku yang kece tapi bulukan, hari ini kalian akan menggambar orang dan bebas menggambar siapa saja. Boleh guru, teman kalian, sopir angkot, sopir becak, tukang bakso, tukang roti, TNI(?), TKI(?), bencong, pembantu, preman, teroris, koruptor, pokoknya yang statusnya manusia. Diselesaikan dan dikumpulkan. Saya tinggal dulu," Jelas Kousuke.

"Lha, emang mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakuya.

"Saya… Saya… Saya cemas banget sama adik saya. Dia sakit sampe gak bisa bangun. Hiks, HIKARUUU! TUNGGU KAKAK~" Sang guru pergi. Cielah, berlebihan banget, orang kemarin waktu dijenguk tuh anak cuma demam doang. Dasar Siscom(?).

Tadashi, si jagonya gambar langsung menggambar Nozomi, begitupula Nozomi langsung menggambar yayangnya. Si Arata niatnya menggambar Hikaru, kebetulan ada foto dia di HPnya. Dijadikan _wallpaper_ lagi. Tapi, semakin bagus hasilnya, maka nilai semakin baik. Jadilah si Arata meminta bantuan si Tadashi.

"Ya ampun Arata, dasi bagian di sini kok kecil sih?" Teryata meminta bantuan Tadashi itu ide buruk. Arata sudah tau, Tadashi itu ketua klub Manga. Sewaktu pertengahan semester, mereka mempromosikan sekolah mereka, tidak lupa mempromisikan fasilitas dan klubnya, agar pada waktu pendaftaran murid baru nanti banyak yang berminat.

Arata masih ingat, klub manga dipromosikan lewat video, satu anak menggambar satu panel komik dan direkam. Bayangin, diantara anggota lainnya, dialah pelaku yang sukses menghabiskan tiga baterai HP milik orang yang berbeda. Tiga orang bergantian merekam dia karena ada yang pegal dan baterai mau habis. Tadashi kalau menulis dan menggambar hasilnya detail banget dan matanya sangat tajam dan teliti. Salah sedikit dia hapus. Waktu ada tugas mengarang, dia merasa karangannya kurang sempurna dan dia **SOBEK** lalu **BIKIN ULANG**. Sama pula dengan menggambar. Waktu menggambar di papan tulis, salah sedikit aja langsung dia hapus. Mana menggambarnya lelet pula. Nyesel Arata minta bantuan dia karena…

"Salah bata, kenapa tangannya kecil sebelah? Baju bagian ini ada kerutannya kok gak digambar? Kasih garis doang kok repot? Kenapa sepatunya sekecil ini? Harusnya bla bla bla,"

-XXX-

Akhirnya setelah melewati cobaan, nilai seninya Arata lumayan dan dia bebas dari kritikannya Tadashi. Jam selanjutnya adalah FISIKA. Anak-anak lain merasakan hawa HORROR dari si pasangan Fisika. Pak Hiro masuk ke kelas.

"Baik para pocong-pocong dan kunti-kuntiku, kalian kerjakan latihan yang ada di papan tulis dan dikumpulkan…" Hiro langsung siap-siap lari, "SEKIAN!" Syuuuut, kabur deh…

Harus Arata akui, Sakuya, Rinko, Hikaru, Tadashi, Muraku, Haruki dan Takeru memiliki kesamaan, sama-sama suka mengkritik tergantung mata pelajarannya.

Saat Arata sibuk mengerjakan, Sakuya datang.

"Astaga Arata, kok rumusnya JELEK begini?" Makjleb banget, "Ini harusnya dikalikan dulu, baru dibagi ini dan bla bla bla,"

Si Rinko datang, " Kok hasilnya begini, harusnya ini dikecilkan dulu lalu di bla bla,"

Ingin rasanya Arata lompat dari gedung…

-XXX-

"OK sip, latihan _dance_ kalian bagus. Istirahat lima belas menit," Arata langsung lemas di pojokan. Udah di sekolah dikritik, capek, masih ada latihan nari lagi. Awalnya sih ada perekaman lagu juga, tapi ditunda karena Hikaru lagi sakit.

"Arata," Sang manager alias Gouda datang, "Kamu tadi kenapa? Tarianmu tadi ada salahnya. Harusnya bla bla bla,"

"Bener!" Si Haruki ikutan, "Tadi ada kesalahan, harusnya gerakannya itu seperti bla bla bla!"

Arata tewas. Pulang latihan, Arata memutuskan menjenguk ayangnya aja. Jelas, tiga hari gak masuk masa si Bata gak khawatir? Tentu cemaslah.

Sewaktu Arata ngedobrak-… Eh maksud mengetuk pintu dan dibukakan oleh sang kakak angkat Hikaru sekaligus guru seni mereka, Kousuke.

"Apa? Nyariin Hikaru? Dia lagi di kamar, masuk aja,"

Arata nurut-nurut aja. Selain menjenguk, Arata juga minjamin catatan dia buat Hikaru. Kan dia gak mau yayangnya ketinggalan pelajaran.

Waktu Arata buka pintu, dia langsung GUBRAK! Gimana enggak?

"Eh, Arata, ada perlu apa?" Tanya si Hikaru dengan mulut menggigit kue beras. Nih anak sakit bukannya tiduran, malah sibuk main game di PC dengan kaki melipat di kursi plus ngemil kue beras. Mana mainnya _Mad Father_ lagi. Tapi bonus buat Arata, ngeliat Hikaru rambutnya gak dikucir.

"ASDFGHJKL! HIKARU! KATANYA SAKIT TAPI KOK-…"

"Udah agak mendingan wong udah tiga hari. Hari pertama emang lemes banget sih di tempat tidur, tapi sekarang udah mendingan. Besok udah bisa sekolah sama latihan, eh, sial, gw ketangkep bapaknya,"

Arata cengo. Ya ampun, sakit masih bisa kayak gini!? Mana mainnya _Mad Father_ di adegen Aya dikejer ma bapaknya lagi.

"Btw, ada perlu apa nih?"

"Ini, aku mau pinjamin kamu catatan. Daripada kamu ketinggalan, jadi aku pinjamin,"

"Ada PR gak?"

"Ada sih, PR mat-…" Ups, Arata berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus bilang "Matematika" di depan SHSL Math ini? Bagaimana reaksinya?

"Mat apa?"

"Ma… mate… ma…" Arata semakin gagap, ia menelan ludah, "Ti… ka…"

"EEE?! SERIUS? MANA? MANA? AKU SUDAH KANGEN SAMA MATEMATIKA! MANA?!" Sudah Arata duga.

"I-ini… Aku mau pulang dul-…"

"Arata, rumus soal nomor dua, tiga dan lima salah," Hikaru melihat soal PR matematika yang akan dikumpulkan besok di sekolah.

"E-eh… masa?"

"Aku enggak mau kamu dapat nilai nol hanya karena ini. Aku bantu kamu mengerjakan PR sampai semuanya benar!" Wajah Arata dilumuri keringat sedingin es. Malah ada yang membeku. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Arata menurutinya dan…

"Salah Arata, angka ini dikecilkan dulu baru dibagikan! Arata, rumus lingkaranmu salah. Di catatankan sudah pernah dibahas. Jawaban nomor tujuh salah, haruskan kamu kalikan, bukan dikurangi. Arata, harusnya ini bla bla bla,"

Roh Arata sudah berada di alam sana. Sungguh nasib yang malang, wahai SHSL Bata…

**Bersambung…**

**Eheee, biasanya kalau gak ada ide emang cuma bisa buat sampai 1k+ word aja, tapi kalau ide numpuk saia usahain panjangin deh.**

**Nah, bagian Tadashi mengkritik itu true story, waktu ekskul komik, guru Author mengajari cara membuat animasi dan adik kelas berpasangan dengan kakak kelas dengan cara diundi. Teman Author pasangan dengan kak G. Kak G itu karakernya mirip dengan Tadashi, tapi mata yang tajam dan teliti itu dari karakter guru seni dan komiknya Athor. Sisanya karang sendiri XDD**

**Makasih sudah baca RnR?**

**Preview**

"Ya jelas enggak, Gangnam Style aja gw gak tau,"

"Perasaan itu bukannya buat ngebuang air di baju itu ya,"

"Kalo lantainya basah, lalu kita injak… Kepeleset! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng),"

"Bau? Aku udah biasa sih. Awal-awalnya emang baunya WAW banget. Ini baru pete, coba kalo ditambah jengkol,"

"Ya ampun beb, kamu kenapa malah bobok di lantai? Bobok dipangkuan yayang aja gih,"

Chapter 4 Senam Iya Iyalah


	4. Senam Iya Iyalah

**Jawaban Review**

**Imanda Utami:**

Bukan, mereka memang lahir dari Shinda dan Jojo *plak!*

Itulah raja detail, segala sesuatu harus detail(?)

Mungkin rumus jelek itu maksudnya rumus ngaco *seringbuat*

Ok, makasih sarannya, makasih jg sudah baca

* * *

**Arata's Days  
Genre: General, School Life  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5  
Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

* * *

Suasana kelas IPS gak kalah hancur dengan kelas IPA. Meja dan tembok dicoret, bedanya kalau di IPS tulisannya "CONTEKLAH SELAGI GURU LENGAH, BERHENTILAH SAAT PENGAWAS DATANG", mading terbelangkai, papan tulis nyaris kebelah jadi dua. Hari itu jam pelajaran Geografi, tapi jam kosong karena gurunya pergi. Alhasil anak IPS sedang dilanda bosan. Ke kelas lain juga gak bisa karena IPA ulangan Fisika, sementara Bahasa ada penilaian olahraga lari.

Para anak-anak sibuk sendiri. Kiyoka buka _Online Shop_, Roy sama Akane sedang menggosipkan bahwa ada kabar Tyranosaurus baru saja menikah dengan Rockstar (Maaf, nyasar fandom), Akito sibuk ngobrol sama pacarnya, Shin dari SMA sebelah lewat telepon, Hinako kepeleset tiap sepuluh detik sekali, Takeru tidur, Mikhail sibuk ngopi, dan Taiga bosen.

"Heh, bosan nih, mainan aja yuk," Sekelas langsung menatap Taiga kecuali Hinako yang masih kepeleset dengan anggunnya.

"Main apa?" Tanya Takeru

"Yang lagi ngetren apa nih?"

"Katanya sih," Kiyoka buka internet, "Senam yang Iya Iyalah,"

"AHA! Aku udah hafal!" Takeru langsung NAIK KE ATAS MEJA.

"Apaan tuh Senam Iya Iyalah? Gak pernah denger," Si Mikhail berhenti ngopi.

"Iyuuh, ndeso banget. Huu, kamseupay!" Ejek Hinako.

"Emangnya elu tau?" Tanya si Taiga dengan nada nantang.

"Ya jelas enggak, Gangnam Style aja gw gak tau,"

GUBRAK!

"NGAPAIN ELU NGATAIN GW KAMSEUPIL KALO ELO SENDIRI GAK TAU HAH! DASAR NDESO, PEK*K!"

"_DO YOU SAY WHAT_?! GW BILANG KAMSEUPAY! BUKAN KAMSEUPIL! APA JANGAN-JANGAN ELU KETULARAN BUDEGNYA TADASHI?"

"SEJAK KAPAN!?"

-Di lapangan, tempat kelas Bahasa lagi penilaian-

"Hatchi!" Tadashi bersin.

"Eh, Tadashi kok bersin? Flu ya?" Tanya Bunta sambil ngemil.

"Eh, eng-enggak kok. Tapi tadi kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku,"

"Masa sih, perasaan aja kali,"

"Perasaan itu bukannya buat ngebuang air di baju itu ya?"

"ITU DIPERAS! BUKAN PERASAAN! BUDEG LO YA!?"

-Back to IPS-

"Udahan ah, jangan berantem. Tambah jelek baru tau rasa kalian!"

BLETAK!

Takeru benjol dalam sekejap.

"Udah, tadi sampai di mana? Oh iya, jadi pada setuju gak Senam Iya Iyalah?"

"Gimana ya? Gw setuju aja sih," Takeru ngejawab.

"Aku sih manut (Ngikut) aja," Kiyoka ikut ngejawab.

"Sip sepakat ikut semua ya. Jadi cara mainnya cuma ganti liriknya doang sama gerakannya kok. Gampang kan?" Jelas SHSL PHP.

"Gitu doang?" Si Mikhail kayak gak setuju.

"Kalau bagus, kukasih hadiah deh,"

Anak-anak sekelas saling bertatapan (Kecuali Taiga), dan…

"HUUUU! TUKANG TIPU!" Anak-anak ngelemparin Taiga pakai bola kertas. Namanya aja SHSL PHP, kok dipercaya?

Taiga cuma cengar-cengir doang, "Ok, kita mulai ya,"

All: Iya iyalah, iya iyalah, Senamnya anak IPS (Jreng jreng)

Takeru: Orang yang lagi nyontek, langsung ket'huan guru… Kena hukum! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng)

Taiga: Ada uke lewat, kita suit-suitiiin… Kena tampar! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng)

Kiyoka: Ada orang datang, teryata dia banci… Gw gampar! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng)

Hinako: Kalo lantainya basah, lalu kita injak… Kepeleset! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng)

Mikhail: Ulangan mendadak, kita belom belajar… Sangat susah! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng)

Akito: Lagi makan bakso, lalu dikasih sambal… Kepedasan! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng)

Roy: Lagi main PS, tiba-tiba mati lampu… Sangat gelap! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng)

Akane: Lagi asik FBan, tiba-tiba pulsa habis… Menyebalkan! Senamnya anak IPS (jreng jreng)

Tiba-tiba Arata, Sakuya, Yuno, dan Rinko yang kebetulan selesai ulangan dan diperbolehkan keluar kelas langsung ikutan.

Arata: Lagi godain uke, tiba-tiba semenya nampar… Itu sakit! Senamnya anak IPA (teng teng!)

Sakuya: Lagi sibuk ngitung, malah disuruh b'lanja… Bikin kesal! Senamnya anak IPA (teng teng!)

Rinko: Lagi jalan-jalan, lalu ketemu anjing… Kena kejar! Senamnya anak IPA (teng teng!)

Yuno: Mau beli kue, tapi gak punya uang… Orang kere! Senamnya anak IPA (teng teng!)

Beberapa anak Bahasa yang lewat langsung ikutan juga

Kageto: Kalau lari-lari, tapi gak boleh berhenti… Itu capek! Senamnya anak Bahasa (ting ting!)

Hanako: Kalo lagi dandan, tiba-tiba make-up habis… Jadi bete! Senamnya anak Bahasa (ting ting!)

Vanessa: Lagi mau ngeteh, gulanya kagak ada… Jadi tawar! Senamnya anak Bahasa (ting tinf!)

Taiga: Lalalala, lulululu

All: Menyenangkan!

Takeru: Senamnya para murid (jrang jrang!)

-Sementara itu, di ruang guru…-

Josephina: Digampar ialah sakit, diet ialah lapar…

Jin: Kurus itu cacingan (Kayak dia enggak aja), gemuk makannya banyak…

Yuuya: Kecil itulah cebol, pendek itu rasain (sadis TTATT)

Kousuke: Cewek sexy _is_ mantap

Seredy: Malak kenapa enggak

All: Iya iyalah, iya iyalah

Ban: Senamnya para guru (tung tung!)

Ok, para guru teryata ikut tertular, kembali ke para murid

Anak-anak lagi tepar saking capeknya.

"Hadoh, tapi lumayanlah, semakin capek semakin laper, ntar lagi kan jam pulang sekolah," Ujar Arata sambil tiduran di lantai.

"Nanti mau makan spageti sama Shin~"

"Spageti apa,To?" Takeru penasaran.

"Katanya sih spageti jengkol. Jengkol spageti," All cengo. Rasanya ntar piye jal?

"Kenapa enggak sekalian aja noh spageti pete," Taiga sewot.

"Alah, itu makanan faforitnya mbah gw. Tuh tiap hari dia makan gituan,"

"Apa baunya gak nyebar tuh? Pantesan waktu aku ke rumah kamu bau petenya nyebar," Kiyoka mengingat-ingat.

"Bau? Aku udah biasa sih. Awal-awalnya emang baunya WAW banget. Ini baru pete, coba kalo ditambah jengkol," Semua anak di sana langsung membayangkan. Bau pete campur bau jengkol, spageti jengkol ditambah pete…

BRUK!

Semua anak di sana kecuali Akito pingsan ditempat.

Sementara itu, Hikaru baru selesai mengerjakan soal menyusul Arata di kelas IPS. Waktu di SMS, Arata bilang dia ada di sana.

"Hik, mau ke mana?" Tanya Haruki.

"Nyari yayang gw. Katanya di IPS,"

"Oh, aku ikut. Lagian, pulang ini ada latihan buat manggung besok,"

"Au ah, capek banget, untung besok pulang awal,"

Saat Haruki dan Hikaru menyusul ke kelas IPS…

"Ya ampun beb, kamu kenapa malah bobok di lantai? Bobok dipangkuan yayang aja gih," Ecie cie, Hikaru

"Astaga, Akito. Kamu kenapa malah ngebunuh teman-teman kamu. Membunuh itu gak baik lho. Melanggar hukum agama. Nanti kamu masuk neraka!" Haruki mendadak alim.

"Yang percaya katakan AMIN!" Teriak Takeru waktu dia berhasil bangun.

"AMIIIIN!" Sontak semua anak nurut.

"Udah, udah, ini kenapa malah pingsan semua sih? Keracunan," Tebak Hikaru.

"Bukan, tadi habis ngebahas spageti jengkol campur pete," Jawab Akito santai.

Hikaru sama Haruki bertatapan, "Spageti jengkol? Campur pete?"

3…

2…

1…

0…

BRUK!

Yah, korban bertambah dua anak.

"Kayak lain kali aku gak usah bahas gituan lagi deh," Akhirnya Akito nyadar dan menyesali perbuatannya-…

"Pulang duluan ah~" Baik, cabut kata MENYESALI tadi. Nih anak gak kapok-kapok.

-Di ruang guru-

"Maaf, pak Josephina," Panggil Jin.

"Iya?"

"Kok tadi kita ikut Senam Iya Iyalah ya?" Jin baru nyadar.

"Iya ya, baru nyadar gw,"

"Eh, temen-temen…" Ban manggil, semua nengok.

"Kita senam lagi yuuuk~" Para guru kembali Senam Iya Iyalah

**Bersambung…**

**Yosh, Senam Iya Iyalah emang lagi ngetren di kelas Author, kata "Yang percaya katakan AMIN!" juga lagi ngetren di sana entah kenapa XDD**

**Oh iya, jengkol spageti didapat waktu pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Yang ngajar guru sekolah sama guru asli Jepang. Yang ngajar waktu itu guru asli Jepang. Babnya tentang "Watashi no suki…" bisa suka makanan, hobi, dll tapi yang dibahas makanan. Jadilah guru Jepangnya menulis nama makanan-makanan di Jepang kayak takoyaki, ramen, udon, dll. Teman Author dengan isengnya bilang "Saya suka Jengkol Spageti!" sampe gurunya bingung dan seakan bertanya, "Apa itu jengkol?" XDD**

**Humor garing? Saya setuju. Tapi kan ini genrenya bukan humor, jadi gak pa-pa deh (Dihajar readers)**

**RnR**

**Preview**

"Rinko, dunia serasa milik berdua ya,"

"HIKARU! AKU MENCINTAIMU SEPERTI VARIABEL MENCINTAI ELIMILASI!"

"Oh gitu. Bolos itu salah ya?"

"_BAKA_ _NO ONIICHAAAAN_!"

Chapter 5 WORKING DAY!


	5. WORKING DAY!

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Megumare Hikaru:**

Yah, itulah faktanya kalau mereka kurang war-... *plak!*

Akito itu mantan anggota Platoon 3, orangnya bishounen, muncul kok di ep 1, tapi dia udah LOST TTATT

Iya, tapi cuma sebentar SakuRin nya

Makasih atas reviewnya

* * *

**Arata's Days  
****Genre: General, School Life  
****Rate: T  
****Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
****Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5  
****Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

* * *

Di siang hari yang sangat sangat dan sangat tidak cerah, ya jelaslah, wong hujan, Arata dkk nganggur di kelas selama jam pelajaran terakhir. Pulang duluan ntar digebukin ma satpamnya, kan repot. Ntar yang mukanya kece jadi ancur, yang ancur jadi tambah ancur, kalo beruntung sih malah jadi kece kek di film Spongebob, lha, kalau enggak?

Suasana kelas di jam kosong pun tak berubah. Hikaru tidur yang merupakan tradisinya di jam kosong, Haruki internetan dengan kaki berada di atas meja, Gendou dan Yuno memandang Haruki dengan tatapan ambigu, Arata, Kyouji, Muraku, dan Rikuya (yang sedang tidak bolos) main ToD di kelas yang juga merupakan tradisi mereka saat jam kosong

"Nah, Rikuya kena, pilih _Truth_ atau _Dare_?" Tanya Arata semangat.

"_Truth_…" Rikuya pasrah

Inui sedang mewek karena bulldognya ada di rumah sakit hewan soalnya keselek motor sport (Tebak sendiri motornya punya siapa) waktu dia diajak jalan-jalan ke Jakarta(?), Nozomi sibuk memeluk boneka Chibi-Tadashi, Kaito FBan dan update status:

K41t0 c0w0k gU4nT3Ng

J4m k0$0nG 81k1n 8o$4n 44h~

Suka . Komentari . 3 menit yang lalu

Pasangan Fisika sibuk bermesraan sambil ngobrol

"Rinko, dunia serasa milik berdua ya," Ujar Sakuya.

"Iya, seneng banget," Jawab Rinko alay.

"Benar, sisanya ngontrak,"

"Elu yang ngontrak woi!" Tiba-tiba ibu kontrakannya Sakuya datang, trus pergi lagi.

Sakuya cengar-cengir plus malu. Soalnya di kelas cuma dia yang rumahnya ngontrak. Ngenes banget. Catharine sibuk dandan sambil nyayi lagu. Syukur-syukur suaranya kayak Hannah Montana apa Selena Gomez, lha, ini? Haruki yang duduk di dekat dia aja langsung ngeluh.

"Astaga, _your voice is like a_ ayam kejepit pintu," Tapi Catharine cuek bebek. Lagian, ayam kejepit pintu suaranya gimana coba? Melengking?

"Arata kena!" Kata Kyouji dengan penuh kemenangan, "Pilih _Truth or Dare_?

"Gw pilih…" Arata mikir, "… _Dare_,"

"Bagus!" Si Titan tampak senang, "Bangunin Hikaru dengan bilang _I love you_, teriaknya dari sini. Ingat, sampai bangun ya,"

"WTFF-…" Arata cengo. Dia dari awal sudah menduga, pasti Kyouji mintanya yang aneh-aneh. Dia juga salah, siapa suruh pilih _dare_?

Mau tak mau Arata menurutinya, "HIKARU! _I LOVE YOU_!" Hikaru gak bangun.

"HIKARU, _I SAY'S, I VERY VERY VERY AND REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU VERY VERY MUCH_!" Udah bahasanya salah, ancur, gak mempan lagi.

"AYO BATA! SEMANGAT!" Bukannya nolongin, Muraku sama Rikuya malah kasih semangat sebagai bentuk PERSAHABATAN mereka. Sahabat dalam arti lain. Tidak mau disangka orgil, Pangeran Bata memakai jurus pemukas yang terakhir. Dia menarik nafas dan…

"HIKARU! AKU MENCINTAIMU SEPERTI VARIABEL MENCINTAI ELIMILASI!" Nah, tambah ngaco, tapi…

"Apa? Eliminasi? Mana?" Akhirnya bangun juga tuh anak, walau Hikaru kemudian kembali lagi ke mimpi indahnya.

"Idih, Bata curang, pakai matematika," Muraku tampak gak terima.

"Kan yang penting dia bangun," Arata pamer lidah(?).

Tok tok tok

BRAK!

Baru diketuk tuh pintu kelas udah ambruk. Tapi biarlah, pintu kelas hancur itu sudah biasa. Teryata yang mengetuk pintu adalah kakak kelas.

"Permisiii~ Ada pengumuman, bagi yang suka bolos kegiatan klub _dance_, harap pulang sekolah kumpul ya. Makasih," Arata berkeringat dingin. Gawat, dia kan paling sering bolos. Bukan karena pekerjaannya tapi karena malas.

"Permisi," Kakak kelas lain datang, "Bagi yang suka bolos kegiatan klub basket, pulang sekolah wajib berkumpul,"

"Ada pengumuman, bagi yang bolos kegiatan klub manga, pulang sekolah kumpul,"

"Bagi yang bolos kegiatan klub sepak bola, pulang sekolah wajib kumpul,"

"Yang merasa sering bolos kegiatan English Club pulang sekolah harus berkumpul,"

"Bagi yang bolos kegiatan klub harap…"

"Anak-anak yang suka bolos harap segera..."

"Pulang sekolah kumpul di..."

Sekelas cengo. Kapan selesainya nih pengumuman? Intinya sama semua lagi.

-XXX-

Arata lemas dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat kerjanya.

_Flashback_

Arata buru-buru ke kantor kepsek untuk mengambil sepatu _dance_nya yang disita.

"Permisi pak,"

"Oh, Bata, ada perlu apa?" Si kepsek aka Josephina berhenti dandan sejenak.

"Ini pak, saya mau ambil sepatu saya,"

"Lho? Emang sepatu kamu di bapak ya?"

"Iya, kan barusan bapak sita,"

"Lho, kok disita?"

"Katanya karena saya sering bolos kegiatan klub,"

"Oh gitu. Bolos itu salah ya?"

"…"

_END Flashback_

Dasar itu kepsek, sok polos, mana waktu dia ke ruang klub, dimarahin habis-habisan sama ketua klubnya lagi. Udah sering bolos, datangnya telat lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah dia ke tempat kerja. Sebelumnya, mereka diberi intruksi dulu, karena nanti malam mereka harus manggung dan itu siaran langsung. Malu kan kalau salah?

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengerti?" Tanya sang manager alias Gendou. Ketiga anak itu cuma ngangguk-ngangguk persis kayak orang lagi dugem.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan jadwal acaranya-… Oh tunggu, saya belum menjelaskan klimaksnya," All _sweatdrop_.

Lima belas menit setelah penjelasan…

"Baik, saya akan menjelaskan susunan acaranya-… Oh tunggu, saya belum menghapus ini," Kata Gendou saat melihat _whiteboard_nya kotor. Ingin Arata dkk menjedukkan kepala ke tembok. Ngasih penjelasan susunan acara doang kok lama amat.

"Jadi, ini susunan acaranya, paham?" Gendou selesai menjelaskan, anak-anak di sana manggut-manggut kayak lagi dugem di dalam sumur.

"Permisi~" Sang pelatih _dance_, Kazama Kirito datang. Satu fakta dari pelatih ini adalah, dia suaminya(?) Haibara Yuuya, guru di sekolah Arata dkk.

"Sebentar lagi kalian latihan _dance_ untuk lagu baru, jadi bersiap," Arata dkk hormat di tempat persis kayak pasukan upacara bendera. Kirito pergi.

"Tiga jam lagi kita sudah harus kumpul ke lokasi. Berarti kita latihan _dance_ sekarang-…" Belum sempat Hikaru berdiri, Gendou sudah menghentikannya.

"Eh, tunggu, saya akan memberi penjelasan, sebentar kok, lima meniiit aja,"

-Satu jam kemudian, di ruang latihan-

"Bohong amat lima menit. Setengah jam tuh penjelasannya," Arata kesal.

"Tapi masih untung loh gerakan kalian sudah kalian hafalkan. Malah gampang tidak mengulangi kesalahan," Si Kirito ngopi di pojokan, "Menuju ke lokasi, kalau lancar dua puluh lima menit, tapi kalau macet bisa sampai sejam. Karena latihan selesai, kalian mandi dulu dan ganti kostum. Jangan lupa _make-up_ juga. Oh iya, kalian juga ada acara _handshake_, jadi pulangnya agak malam. Untung besok kalian libur sekolah,"

Trio anak ini manggut-manggut lagi. Seharian _FULL _tanpa istirahat, gimana gak capek. Dan selama perjalanan juga, akibat macet, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hikaru ngobrol dengan kakak angkatnya lewat HP, Haruki main game di iPadnya, sementara Arata buka FB. Gila, notif penuh, beranda ramai! Tapi Arata memutuskan pergi grup dia di FB aja

Grup:** Komunitas Pelajar Kelas X SMA Kamui**

**Rikuya si Bolos King**

Besok libur, besok libur :v

Suka . Komentari . Bagikan . 2 jam yang lalu

**yUn0 k0rUpt0r pR1nc3$$**

uD4h t4uH 0m

2 jam yang lalu . Suka

**Rikuya si Bolos King**

Kan aku cuma ngasih tau doang :v

1 jam yang lalu . Suka

**yUn0 k0rUpt0r pR1nc3$$**

Buuu :v

30 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Tadashi Sastra Lovers**

Oi, kowe pada berantem wae

30 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Rikuya si Bolos King**

Diam kau

27 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Tadashi Sastra Lovers**

Mulut diciptakan untuk ngomong

16 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Rikuya si Bolos King**

Terserah

16 menit yang lalu . Suka

**$4kUy4 c1ntH4 p1c1k4**

W4h, r4m41…

3 menit yang lalu . Suka

Arata memutuskan untuk update status di sana

**Arata si Bata Merah**

Udah capek, terserang macet lagi

Suka . Komentari . Bagikan . 3 menit yang lalu

**Mechanic Sejati**

Wah, Bata tampil di TV nanti. Suit suit

2 menit yang lalu . Suka

**yUn0 k0rUpt0r pR1nc3$$**

nTr4kt1r y4 n4nT1

1 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Arata si Bata Merah**

Takeru: Ehe he he. Nonton aku ya

Yuno: Ntraktir melulu -_-

1 menit yang lalu . Suka

**Math-Lovers**

Lima menit lagi sampai :v

Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka

**Arata si Bata Merah**

Udah tau. Sipp. Off~

Beberapa detik yang lalu . Suka

**Mechanic Sejati**

Hati-hati yo~

2 detik yang lalu . 1 Suka . Suka

-XXX-

"Akhirnya tinggal acara _handshake_, terus pulang," Si Arata tepar di mejanya.

"Aku udah ngantuk nih," Keluh Hikaru

"Aku malah laper," Tambah Haruki, "Pintunya udah di buka, siap-siap,"

Ketiga anak yang aslinya lagi capek lngsung berdiri.

"KYAAA~ HIKARU~ KAMU KOK KEREN BANGET SIH~

"HARUKII~ KAMU _COOL_ BANGET!"

"ARATA JUGA KECE~"

Ini salah satu alasan ketiga anak ini tidak suka acara _handhake_, karena fans pada jerat-jerit-jerut gajelas. Mending ketimbang gak ada fans

"Ya ampun, aku salaman sama Hikaru. Tangan ini tak akan pernah kucuci," Hikaru _sweatdrop_ sambil mikir, _"Sekalian gak usah mandi aja sono,"_

"Permisi…" Hikaru mendadak ngeri ngeliat om-om di depannya.

"Saya… Saya ngefans sa-sama kamu. Oh iya, sa-saya temen ka-kakak kamu. Ka-katanya kalau ka-kamu sa-salaman sama sa-saya, ki-kita bisa ci-ciuman…" Kata si om-om gagap.

Arata kicep, Haruki cengo, Hikaru membisu…

Please waiting

Loading

… 10%

… 25%

… 33%

… 55%

… 76%

… 89%

… 99%

… 100%

…

"BAKA NO _ONIICHAAAAN_!"

-Di rumah Hikaru-

"Hachi!" Kousuke yang tadi baca majalah playboy mendadak bersin, "Kok firasatku mendadak buruk ya?" Berhati-hatilah, wahai Kamiya Kousuke

**Bersambung…**

**Ini updatenya awal soalnya besok Author udah pulkam. Minggu chapter 6 update dan FIC baru Author untuk menyambut Mother Day dipublish dengan genre FAMILY, main char Mizel dan Oozora family. FIC terisnpirasi dari lagu anak-anak ****Shìshàng zhǐyǒu māmā hǎo**

**Pada jam kosong teman sekelas Author emang suka main ToD. Yang waktu kepsek tanya "Bolos itu salah ya," itu pengalaman pribadi teman Author waktu tasnya disita akibat bolos, dan "Pengumuman bagi yang bolos klub," itu plesetan. Aslinya pengumumannya cuma satu, "Bagi yang bolos pramuka, pulang sekolah kumpul,", begitu kakak kelasnya pergi, ada kakak kelas lain mau ketemu sama salah satu murid, mendadak diplesetin sama teman sekelas "Bagi yang bolos ekskul bla bla harap bla bla bla," XDD**

**Masih gaje? Gomen. RnR**

**Preview**

"Lho, yang, kamu dipanggil juga?"

"Jadi gimana? Aku gak mau masuk skandal nih,"

"Enggak kok, aku gak bakal masuk kamar, kalian aja yang masuk. Cuma buat ambilin 'itu' doang kok,"

"Nanti mau ketemuan di atap? Ada yang mau aku omongin,"

Chapter 6 HELP ME!


	6. HELP ME!

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**SuzuRyuuji:**

Inaaa XDD

Saia emang kurang kalau soal humor. Makasih atas reviewnya X3

* * *

**Arata's Days  
Genre: General, School Life  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5, sementara Lupus punya Hilman.  
Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah acara _handshake_, mereka bertiga bisa pulang. Hikaru langsung sekarat dalam mobil, serta meninggalkan si om-om yang juga sekarat di lantai akibat serangan tendangan maut Hikaru. Para fans-fans Hikaru malah makin menjerit senang.

Pokoknya begitu masuk mobil Hikaru udah kayak orang mau tewas. Gila amat, mana mau dia nyium tuh om-om? Lagian, dia juga udah punya pacar. Sebenarnya malam ini dia sudah bertekad membanting sang _Oniichan_ tercinta saat dia pulang nanti, tapi Hikaru terlalu capek untuk melakukannya.

"Akhirnya pulang juga," Arata kegirangan.

"Aku malah tambah laper," Haruki kelaperan, "Tapi aku gak nyangka kakak kamu mau-maunya temenan sama om-om,"

"Aku juga gak tau dan pokoknya aku gak mau sama tuh om-om!" Hikaru ngamuk sambil mewek.

"Udah, udah sayang, jangan nangis lagi ya," Arata menyandarkan kepala Hikaru di bahunya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Ecie cieee," Malah digoda sama Haruki dan sopir mereka. Arata _ngeblush_, Hikaru sudah tidur nyenyak.

-XXX-

Pagi hari di hari libur yang indah, Arata masih sibuk tenggelam pada mimpi indahnya.

"_BANG, SMS SIAPA INI BANG!" _Tiba-tiba HP BBnya Arata berteriak tanda SMS masuk. Arata dengan muka malas membuka SMSnya

Yuno 0XX-XXX-XXX

Ta, plis, ke kosan aku sekarang! Penting banget, tolong!

Arata cengo, tiba-tiba SMS lain masuk.

Kageto 0XX-XXX-XXX

Ta, bangun woi! Aku diminta Muraku buat ngejemput elu, sekarang lagi diperjalanan, Muraku udah sampai di kosnya Yuno.

Arata 0XX-XXX-XXX

Ok, aku mandi dulu

Arata mau tak mau harus merelakan kepergian mimpi indahnya dan segera sikat WC, eh sikat gigi dan mandi bebek. Setelah ganti baju dia pamitan dan buru-buru keluar dari rumahnya yang WAW gedenya (Ya iyalah, artis gitu loh).

"Widih, cepet amat mandinya," Tau-tau Kageto udah nyampe. Jelas, orang dia pembalap kok.

"Udahan, kata Yuno penting, mending buruan. Emang ada apaan sih?"

Kegeto nyalain mesin motornya, "Ora ngerti aku (Gak tau aku/gak ngerti aku), anak-anak cowok pada kumpul semua tuh,"

Whut? Cowok semua? Apa gerangan yang terjadi? Arata mulai mikir yang enggak-enggak.

"Mau naik gak lu? Nih mesinnya udah panas nih,"

"Ok, ok," Arata naik dan Kageto langsung ngebut. Arata cuma bisa pegangan doang. Kapok dia naik motor diboncengi pacarnya si Muraku. Ngebut King banget dianya. Lima menit kemudian akhirnya dia sampai. Gila dah kecepatannya. Biasanya mau ke kosannya Yuno kalau dari rumahnya Arata bisa tujuh sampe sepuluh menit. Tapi akibat aksi gilanya Kageto, lima menit sampai!

"Eh, pagi Bata, kok kamu masih jelek ya," Hati Arata bagai tertusuk duri kata-kata Muraku. Yang dipanggil Yuno teryata banyak. Ada Muraku, Hikaru, Sakuya, Tadashi, Bunta, dan Takeru. Cowok semua cuy!

"Lho, yang, kamu dipanggil juga?" Hikaru ngangguk.

"Akhirnya kalian semua kumpul. Aku cemas banget," Yuno kelihatan panik.

"Ada apaan sih? Lagi enak-enakan tidur dibangunin," Keluh Takeru.

"Aku tadi lagi masak buat Nozomi, masakannya jadi gosong hanya untuk menjawab telepon dari kamu, Yun," Tadashi ikutan ngeluh.

"Aduh, pokoknya darurat. Salah satu, salah dua atau Salatiga(?) dari kalian masuk ke kamar aku yuk. Aku cemas banget nih," Pinta Yuno.

WTF, masuk ke kamar cewek? Kosan cewek lagi. Bisa gawat kalo ketahuan sama ibu kosnya.

"Buat apaan sih Yun. Bilang aja. Lu kan tau sendiri kita cowok semua, mana mau masuk kosan cewek! Aku gak mau masuk skandal gara-gara kamu lho," Hikaru ngangguk setuju dengan kata-kata Arata.

"Oh iya iya, kalian kan artis yang lagi naik daun ya," Bunta baru nyadar.

"Aduh, pokoknya plis, ada yang mau jadi sukarelawan? Tolong banget, aku takut nih,"

Semua anak-anak cowok bertatapan dan saling berbisik-bisik.

"Jadi gimana? Aku gak mau masuk skandal nih," Bisik Arata.

"Aku juga, ntar dikira berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi," Jawab Takeru.

"Dia juga gak mau ngasih masalahnya sih. Lagian, kenapa yang dipanggil anak cowok semua ya?" Tanya Tadashi.

"Aku curiga nih?" Tambah Muraku

"Tolonglah," Akhirnya Tadashi, Kegeto, dan Takeru memutuskan untuk masuk. Untung kosannya lagi sepi dan ibu kos masih molor. Coba kalau enggak?

"Yun, sebenarnya ada apaan sih? Aku gak mau disangka enggak-enggak nih," Ujar Takeru.

"Udah, ikutin aku aja!" Yuno terus memandu mereka dan akhirnya tiba di depan kamarnya Yuno.

"Idih, dekorasi pintunya imut amat," Kegeto cengo.

"Jangan bilang elu nyuruh kita masuk kamar," Tebak Tadashi.

"Justru itu makanya aku manggil kalian.

"Enggak deh, aku pulang aja. Bisa dituduh berbuat aneh-aneh sama kamu,"

"Enggak kok, aku gak bakal masuk kamar, kalian aja yang masuk. Cuma buat ambilin 'itu' doang kok,"

"Itu?" Tadashi, Kageto, dan Takeru bertatapan.

Sementara itu, di luar…

"Yang di dalam kok anteng (tenang) ya?" Tanya Bunta penasaran.

"Gak tau. Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kita dipanggil buat apa," Muraku merasa gak nyaman. Tak lama kemudian, keempat anak itu keluar.

"Yaelah, kirain apaan!" Kageto keluar sambil marah-marah.

"Kalau segitu doang mah pake sapu juga bisa kali, Yun!" Tadashi ikutan ngamuk.

"Repot amat sampe manggil anak-anak cowok. Kirain apa, taunya itu doang!" Takeru ngamuk beneran. Anak-anak cowok di luar cuma bingung.

"Ini masalahnya apaan sih?" Hikaru mulai curiga.

"Tau tuh Yuno," Tadashi masih ngamuk.

"Aku kira apa, teryata cuma buat **NGAMBIL BANGKE TIKUS DOANG**!" All cengo mendengar kata-kata Takeru.

"WTF, itu doang?!" Muraku cengo.

"Yaelah, Yun, segitu doang gak usah manggil kita juga kaleee!" Arata ikut ngamuk, "Lagi asik-asik tidur, dibangunin, taunya itu doang!"

"Tapi kan aku jijik banget. Bau lagi," Jawab Yuno.

"Ya udah, TEMAN-TEMAN!" Semua menengok kearah Hikaru, "Kalian semua udah sarapan belum?" All menggeleng. Disaat begini malah tanya gituan.

"Emang kenapa?" Bunta penasaran.

"Sebagai ganti mimpi indah dan hari libur kita yang sudah diganggu oleh mbak Yuno akibat bangke tikus, sebagai gantinya, mbak Yuno ini HARUS mentraktir kita di warung ramennya kak Hayate!" Yuno cengo, anak-anak cowok kegirangan.

"Yaaah, kok gitu?" Yuno gak terima.

"Berani berbuat, berani menerima resiko lho, Yun," Kata Muraku santai.

Dan akhirnya mau tak mau Yuno memakai uang jajan bulanannya untuk mentraktir anak-anak cowok.

-Sementara itu…-

Rikuya dan Kyouji masuk sekolah. Walaupun Sabtu libur, mereka masih harus mengikuti kegiatan klub. Kebetulan saat itu mereka sedang istirahat.

"Eh, Kyouji," Panggil Rikuya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Pulang kegiatan nanti kamu ada acara?" Tanya Rikuya.

"Enggak, emang kenapa?"

"Nanti mau ketemuan di atap? Ada yang mau aku omongin. Berdua aja," Rikuya malu-malu.

"Oh… Boleh…" Kyouji cengo dan malu mendadak. Wah, ada gerangan apa ini manggil buat ketemuan di atap?

Sepulang kegiatan, Kyouji menuju ke atap sekolah. Sekolah masih rada ramai karena anak-anak dari klub lain masih berkegiatan. Rikuya teryata sudah menunggu di sana.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu omongin?" Tanya Kyouji.

Angin berhembus dan daun-daun beterbangan mendukung adegen tersebut.

"Aku…" Rikuya membuka suara, Kyouji otaknya mulai gak karuan, "Kamu… Mau gak…"

"Kamu mau bantuin aku benerin atap sekolah? Kasihan kakak kelas, atap kelasnya bocor!"

GUBRAK!

Kyouji langsung GUBRAK di tempat. Udah perasaan gak karuan, dikira adegennya kayak di komik-komik cewek, ketemuan berduaan di atap buat nyatain cinta sama k*ss, taunya CUMA BUAT BENERIN ATAP DOANG

"_Aku kapok baca komik cewek…"_ Itulah isi pikiran SHSL Tukang tipu ini. Bersabar ya, Kyouji. Nanti kamu juga ada yang mau kok

**Bersambung…**

**Yah, kejadian bangke tikus itu true story dari temen Author, cuma setting tempatnya aslinya di rumah si cewek, tapi ini diganti jadi di kosan, sementara ketemuan di atap itu plesetan karangan pacar teman Author waktu mengunjungi acara J-Fest di kampus dekat sekolah Author. Itu cuma J-Fest kecil-kecilan, standnya juga sedikt, tapi enak karena perginya ramai-ramai dan foto-foto sama cosplayers di sana, walaupun hujan, acaranya tetap meriah. Semoga tahun depan diadain lagi.**

**Oh iya, makasih sudah baca. RnR?**

**Preview**

"Enggak, aku enggak mau!"

"Kyouji, tumben cantik. Rambutnya udah tumbuh tuh. Habis keramas ya,"

"Jangan marah dong, ntar cantiknya hilang,"

"AKU GAK MAU NGELAKUIN INI LAGI!"

Chapter 7 Bishounen Café


	7. Bishounen Cafe

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Cosmic Pretty Re-ina:**

Halo *plang!*

Yah, kok dugaannya bisa bener? Disalahin dong *plak part 2*

Ini chapter 7, walau telat, selamat tahun baru ya

* * *

**Arata's Days  
Genre: General, School Life  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5, sementara Lupus punya Hilman.  
Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

* * *

Minggu depan festival kebudayaan! Kelas IPA sibuk merapatkan tema.

"Jadi, kalian ada rencana?" Tanya Haruki selaku ketua kelas di sana.

"_Maid Café_ udah _mainstream_," Keluh Catharine sambil dandan.

"_Cosplayers Café_ udah dipakai sama anak IPS. Gak enak kalau sama," Tambah Inui.

"Kalau kelas Bahasa malah bikinnya rumah hantu. Enak, ada Tadashi yang jago gambar suasana background, kostum dan make-up sama Vanessa yang jago menjahit," Arata ikut ngeluh.

Sekelas sedang berpikir. Yuno diam-diam melirik kearah anak-anak cowok.

"_Ada Hikaru, dia manis, jadi dia mungkin bisa. Kalau Arata, mungkin tinggal di make-up, Rikuya dan Muraku juga. Haruki mungkin juga bisa. Kalau Kyouji harus kucarikan wig, Kaito kalau diurai pasti bagus. Inui dan Sakuya di make-up saja! OK!"_

"AKU PUNYA IDE!" Yuno langsung angkat tangan dan berdiri dengan salah satu kaki di meja, "Gimana kalau kita bikin BISHOUNEN _CAFÉ_?"

Anak-anak saling bertatapan…

"KYAAAA!" Jeritan anak-anak cewek dengan _background glitter-giltter_ yang indah dan _heart-heart_ yang beterbangan.

"APAAAA?!" Jeritan anak-anak cowok dengan _background_ awan berkilat, langit runtuh, tsunami dan background kiamat zaman dinosaurus.

"Kyaaa, ide yang bagus!" Nozomi sangat setuju.

"Enggak, aku enggak mau!" Hikaru ngambek.

"Ayolah, kan tema kita langka banget! Anak dari sekolah lain juga diundang dan kegiatannya di nilai, dilombakan lagi. Masa kita harus sama dengan kelas lain atau pakai tema _mainstream_?" Mohon Yuno, akhirnya anak-anak cowok mengangguk dan menelan ludah.

"Baiklah…" Kata Sakuya lemas.

"Bagus! Aku akan bikin kostumnya? Mau yang design bagaimana?" Rinko sudah menyiapkan kain dan alat jahit entah dia dapat darimana.

"Sebelumnya, kita ukur dulu!" Nozomi sudah menyiapkan alat ukur yang biasa dipakai para penjahit.

"Aku akan beli _wig_ dan aksesoris lainnya!" Yuno ngacir ke toko.

Anak-anak cowok hanya bisa pasrah. Wanita itu akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan di saat-saat tertentu.

-XXX-

"SELESAAAI!" Akhirnya para gadis selesai mendadani sang cowok.

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Anak-anak cowok tetap tak terima.

Arata, Hikaru, dan Haruki pakai baju maid dan nekomimi yang disesuaikan dengan warna rambut mereka, Hikaru diurai, Arata dan Haruki dilurusin (Hasilnya piye jal?). Muraku, Rikuya, dan Kyouji (Lengkap dengan wig hitam lurus dan panjang) dipaksa pakai baju membernya A*B48 yang warna pink-hitam di lagu H*avy R*tation, Kaito, Sakuya, dan Gendou pakai hakama cewek yang roknya dipendekin. Setelah itu mereka didandan sama anak-anak cewek biar tambah CANTIK dan TADA, jadilah cewek cant-… eh Cowok Cantik maksudnya.

"KAWAII!" Anak-anak cewek kagum

"Berarti, minggu depan kita harus pake nih baju?" Anak-anak cowok syok di depan cermin.

"Cuma sehari doang kok. Pliiis ya!" Pinta Yuno.

"Ok, waktunya membeli dan mendekorasi kelas, lalu menyusun bahan makanan!" Anak-anak cewek bersemangat, anak-anak cowok lemes

-Satu minggu kemudian…-

"Aduh capek," Tadashi ngelepasin kostum hantunya, "Kita lagi jam istirahat, mampir ke tempat lain,yuk,"

"Yuuk~" Kageto nyusul. Kebetulan _Cosplayers Café_ anak IPS juga lagi jam istirahat. Tiap kelas jam istirahatnya berbeda.

"Eh, lagi istirahat juga? Mau ke mana?" Tanya Takeru.

"Ke kelas IPA yuk. Mereka juga buka _café_," Ajak Roy. Waktu mereka masuk ke cafenya anak IPA…

"Se… selamat… datang…" Hikaru nge_blush_ habis.

"GILA MEN! Cantik amat lu, Hik. Gak salah Arata pacaran sama elu!" Puji Takeru syok ngeliat kecantikannya Hikaru.

"Nd*smu kuwi! Harga diri aku hilang, ngerti ora?!"

"Astajim, _café_ langka! _Bishounen_ semua!" Komentar Roy.

"Asdfghjkl, Gendou, elu gak salah kostum kan?" Tanya Taiga kaget, Gendou langsung pundung, soalnya emang cuma dia yang gak cocok.

"Kyouji, tumben cantik. Rambutnya udah tumbuh tuh. Habis keramas ya," Goda Tadashi sambil ngakak. Walau harus dia akui emang cantik sih, tapi di **MATA TADASHI**, masih cantikan Nozomi sama emaknya. Jelas, anak mana yang berani bilang emaknya itu jelek?

"Diem lu!" Kyouji ngelemparin Tadashi pake sepatu, untung gak kena.

"Udahan, lo pada mau pesen apa, hah?" Tanya Muraku sebel. Mana rela dia digadodain terus-terusan?

"Jangan marah dong, ntar cantiknya hilang," Goda Kageto pada bebebnya.

"CEPETAN MESAN WOOI!" Rikuya ikutan ngamuk.

"Aku pesen… hatimu," Dan Roy sukses mendapat tendangan maut dari Rikuya. Tapi dia gak menyesal, malah untung ditendang sama COWOK CANTIK. Roy, Roy, tuh Akane mau kamu kemanain ntar, _say_?

"Pesen eclair sama jus aja deh. Jangan lupa, taburi hatimu ya," Goda Takeru, anak-anak lain ngakak. Tiga anak yang digoda tadi pergi dengan perasaan malu campur kesal. Tak lama kemudian, Arata nganterin makanannya.

"Cielah Bata, bisa cantik juga ya elu," Komentar Takeru.

"Diem aja lo, kalau bukan karena terpaksa gw gak bakal mau ngelakuin!"

Kaito sama Haruki bebarengan ngantaerin minuman.

"Ecie, cowok cantiknya nambah dua," Roy tambah seneng

"Gw gak rela pake baju as*m begini," Kaito sama Arata ngangguk setuju sama kata-kata Haruki.

"Anak-anak dari sekolah lain juga senang lho," Semua pundung mendengar kata-kata Tadashi.

Tiba-tiba dua orang yang Arata kenali masuk ke sana. Karena festival ini memang memberbolehkan orang luar masuk. Arata, Hikaru dan Haruki membisu.

"Lho? Ini Arata, Hikaru sama Haruki kan?" Kirito bingung.

"Waah, bisa cantik juga ya kalian. Minggu depan manggung penampilan begini saja, ya!" Kata Gouda santai.

"TIDAAAAAK!

-XXX-

Hasil pengumuman pemenang

1. Bishounen Café by X-IPA

2. Cosplayers Café by X-IPS

3. Ghost House by X-Bahasa

"Waah, anggaran kita naik!" Catharine senang. Uang anggaran tidak hanya didapat lewat café tadi, tapi juga karena mereka juara 1, jadi uangnya _double_.

"Kyaaa! Masuk koran!" Tambah Yuno senang, "Eh, internet juga. Kyaaa~"

Sementara anak-anak cowok yang udah ganti baju pada mojok di sudut ruangan semua, saling berjejer menghadap tembok dan ngorek-ngorek tembok atau lantai.

"Hiks, harga diri gw…" Itulah yang mereka tangisi. Siapa juga yang rela harga dirinya hilang?

"Tahun depan kita buat kayak gini lagi ya," Ujar Nozomi. Semua anak-anak cowok menatap anak-anak cewek dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh dendam.

"AKU GAK MAU NGELAKUIN INI LAGI!"

-Sementara itu-

Reaksi para guru...

"Wah, murid-muridku manis," Pak Josephina malah seneng

"Sampai masuk internet. Semoga tahun depan murid barunya bertambah," Jessica ikutan senang

Tempat kerja Arata dkk...

"Wah, penghasilan kita naik berkat ini. Foto mereka juga laris," Ujar Kirito.

"Aha ha, mereka memang bisa diandalkan," Gouda bangga, "Apa kita buatkan juga poster berukuran besar? Mungkin laris,"

Para Fans Platoon1...

"KYAAA! HIKARU CANTIK SEKALI!"

"ARATA DAN HARUKI IMUT! KYAA!"

"AKU SEBAGAI CEWEK SAJA KALAH. KYAAA! AKU JADI MAIN SUKA MEREKA!

Di rumah orang tua mereka masing-masing…

"KYAAA! ANAKKU MANIS SEKALI! Akan kubelikan mereka baju seperti ini dan kupakaikan!"

**Bersambung…**

**Yak, di sini karangan Author semua, tapi semoga kalian menikmati. RnR?**

**Preview**

"Oh iya, Platoon1 katanya tampil di acara You and Me(1),"

"Kan situ belum mempersilahkan duduk,"

"Apapun profesinya, kita tetap ada masalah,"

"Lagi… keramas,"

Chapter 8 Platoon1 di Acara TV

**Bonus**

Takeru sibuk main Nintendo di ruang tamu.

"Takeruuu~" Asuka memanggil adek tersayang dengan nada imut. Takeru menghentikan aktifitasnya. Enggak biasanya kakaknya sok imut gini.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu kakak dandani dulu ya? _Okaa-san_ yang minta lho," Asuka tersenyum manis dan menunjukan gaun yang sangat manis serta alat make-up.

"AKU GAK SUDI!"

**Bonus End**


	8. Platoon1 di Acara TV

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Cosmic Pretty Re-ina:**

Jelas, Hikaru pakai baju cowok aja udh cantik, apalagi pakai baju cewek *plak!*

Si Titan dipaksa pakai wig sama mbak Yuno (Gasai), soalnya, masa cewek botak? *plak!*

Arigatou reviewnya XDD

* * *

**Arata's Days  
Genre: General, School Life  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5  
Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

* * *

Di sebuah kos putra yang dikasih nama sama pemiliknya, yaitu kos Balabili yang merupakan yang yang amat sangat sangat sangaaat tidak modal. Siapa saja penghuni kos ini?_ Author_ sebutkan yang sudah kalian kenali saja. Beberapanya adalah Kyouji, Taiga, Akito, Roy, Tadashi, Kageto, dan Bunta.

Anak-anak ini saat ini sedang nimbrung di ruang TV. Kos satu ini emang fasilitasnya hampir lengkap. Kamar ber-AC dan ada kamar mandinya, ada mesin cuci, ruang tamu, ruang TV, tiap kamar disediain sebuah komputer lengkap dengan internet (Tapi bayar masing-masing), dapur, ruang makan, sampe perpustakaan pun ada. Sore hari, mereka berkumpul di ruang TV.

"Ini apa enggak ada acara seru? Yang ada masa cuma sinetron?" Tanya Kyouji bosan. Tadashi yang bertugas untuk gonta-ganti _channel_ jadi bingung.

"Oh iya, Platoon1 katanya tampil di acara You and Me(1)," Bunta melihat jadwal acara.

"Tapi lagunya kita udah pernah dengar," Komentar Kyouji.

"Oh, kalau gak salah lagunya judulnya 'No Others' (2) dan 'Wars Time' (3) kan?" Tebak Roy.

"_Dance_nya keren, terutama yan 'No Others'," Komentar Tadashi.

"Sip, liat mereka saja. Aku juga suka _dance_nya," Akhirnya Kyouji setuju.

Mereka beruntung karena acaranya baru di mulai dan dibuka dengan lagu dari Platoon1 yang beranggotakan Arata sebagai _center_, Hikaru dan Haruki.

"Wah, 'Wars Time'," Roy ikut joget. Padahal _dance_nya aja gak hafal dan dia malah gotik sendiri.

"Aku suka bagian _reff_nya," Ujar Kyouji, Tadashi setuju.

"Untung kita nontonnya di kos. Kalau nonton di sana, yang didengar cuma jeritan fans-fans mereka," Komentar Akito. Itu fakta lho.

"Tapi _Host_ acara ini kan rada-rada alay," Kageto jadi males.

Mari kita ikut menonton acaranya.

"Yak, turima kuasih buat Platoon1," Si host aka Ota Red datang.

Ota Red duduk di tempat duduknya dan member Platoon1 ikut duduk, tapi…

"Lho, Hikaru kok berdiri?" Ota Red cengo.

"Kan situ belum mempersilahkan duduk," Ujar Hikaru. _All_ gubrak.

"Oh, baik, silahkan duduk," Hikaru duduk.

"Ok, bintang tamu kali ini adalah_ idol group_ yang lagi naik daun ya. Namanya kalau gak salah Platoon1. Kenapa namanya harus Platoon1?"

"Kalau satu, karena emang tujuan kita buat jadi nomor satu. Kalau platoonnya…" Haruki menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Platoonnya?"

"Baca sana di chapter dua. Kan _Author_ udah pernah bilang," Jawab Haruki santai. All _sweatdrop_.

"Ok, aku serius, karena ayah kami bertiga berprofesi sebagai tentara," Akhirnya Haruki menjawab dengan benar.

"Baik, lalu, kesan kalian bagaimana setelah menjadi_ Idol_?"

"Biasa aja," Ota Red _sweatdrop_ dengan jawaban mereka. Sungguh jawaban yang tak bisa diharapkan. Paling enggak jawabnya 'Kami senang' kek. Lha? Kalau ini?

"Oh… Lalu, kegiatan kalian apa saja selain latihan?"

"Banyak," Jawab ketiganya. Ota Red tambah sweatdrop, "Con-contohnya,"

"Belajar,"

"Kegiatan klub,"

"Sekolah,"

"Tidur,"

"Melamun,"

"Banting _oniichan_," (Tebak sendiri siapa yang menjawab ini)

"Makan,"

"Minum,"

"Internetan,"

"Ti-…"

"Ok, _stop_, _stop_," Ota Red stres sendiri, "Lalu, apa orangtua kalian setuju dengan profesi kalian?"

"Sangat," Ingin rasanya Ota Red menghajar ketiganya, tapi ia urungkan. Ketimbang digebukin fans, pilih mana?

"Lalu, selama kalian menjadi_ idol_, apa pernah terjadi sesuatu atau masalah selama itu?"

"Kalau gak ada masalah, bukan manusia namanya," Jawab Hikaru.

"Apapun profesinya, kita tetap ada masalah," Ujar Arata dengan kata-kata mirip iklan teh botol s*sr*, tapi kata-katanya diganti.

Ota Ren jedukin kepala ke meja, "Ba-baik, kita masuk ke acara selanjutnya, yaitu Permintaan Fans. Di sini, salah satu dari kalian akan menuruti satu permintaan fans kalian. _Eto…"_ Ota Ren membolak-balikkan note berisi daftar permintaan.

"Hoshihara Hikaru, permintaannya adalah, 'Tolong berpose se-sexy mungkin'," Hikaru terdiam.

"Gila, permintaan apaan tuh?" Bunta yang sekedar nonton cengo.

"Okelah," Hikaru ngelepasin kucirannya, beberapa kancing di pakaian di lepas. Hikaru mengambil air dalam gelas dan membasahi rambutnya.

Saat Hikaru mengangkat kepalanya yang menyebabkan butiran-butiran air bertebaran, "Sesuai dengan permintaan anda," disertai dengan senyum ambigunya(?).

"KYAAAAAAA!" Para penonton cewek di sana menjerit senang.

Arata _nosebleed_, Bunta tepar, Kyouji nge_blush_. Gila, sexy bro! Ota Red cengo, aslinya dia _nosebleed_ juga, jangankan Ota Red, yang bawa kamera dan beberapa staf juga _nosebleed_ abis!

"Ba-baik, sekian. Lalu, kita kembali ke pertanyaan. Kalian kalau di rumah seringnya makan apa?"

"Nasi," Jawab ketiganya simple. Ota Red kicep. Kalo nasi mah semuanya juga makan…

"Lalu, kalian pagi sarapannya apa?"

"Obat," Jawab Haruki (Maksudnya suplemen)

"_Medicine_," Jawab Hikaru gak beda jauh.

"Madesu (Plesetan medicine)," Semua natap Arata cengo.

"E-ehem, lalu-…

"Terbang ke Afrika," Tiba-tiba Arata buka suara

"Bersama Miyabi," Tambah Hikaru

"Dan bertemu Crish Jon," Haruki ikutan. Anak-anak kos dan host yang nonton cengo.

"Ntar, ini kenapa melenceng?" Tanya Ota Red _sweatdrop_.

"Haruki,"

"Iya?"

"Ada Hikaru gak?"

"Lagi… keramas,"

Anak-anak kos ngakak, Ota Red tambah _sweatdrop_.

"E-eh, tunggu-…"

"Hikaru!" Panggil Arata

"Iya!"

"Ada yang baru loh,"

"Apa?"

"Album single Platoon1 yang ketiga, 'NEVER'," Arata promosi.

"Waaah!" Hikaru sok kagum.

"O-oi…" Ota Red kewalahan.

Haruki ngelemparin bola kertas dan masuk tepat ke tempat sampah.

"Mas, umurnya berapa sih?" Tanya Hikaru gaya iklan.

"Beda tipislah," Ota Red makin bingung.

"STOOOP! WAKTUNYA KALIAN NYANYI!" Ota Red jerit.

Arata: (4) Kami anak orang gila, sehat dan kuat. Karena mama memberi, batu baterai A*C

Hikaru: Sehat, kuat, rajin begadang. Setiap malam, mencuri ayam. Ayam jago pak RT

Haruki: Aduh, aduh, pak RT, jangan salahin aye. Karena aye hidupnye, dari batu baterai

All: BATU BATERAI PAK RT

"OK, ACARA MALAM KALI INI SEKIAN, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENYAKSIKAN!" Dan acara ditutup dengan lagu Platoon1 yang judulnya 'No Others'

Anak-anak kos cengo.

"Wah, sukses besar deh, buat mereka," Komentar Taiga.

"Ahay, acaranya keren," Tambah Bunta.

"Hore, 'No Others'," Tadashi seneng.

Brak! Eh, tiba-tiba kakak kos yang udah mahasiswa ngebuka pintu.

"Adek-adek udah selesai nonton belum?" Anak-anak ngangguk.

"Kakak boleh nonton,"

"Silahkan, kami juga udah selesai," Tadashi ngasih remote TVnya.

"Eh, buka internet yuk, udah lama gak buka FB," ajak Kageto.

"Yuk, notifku pasti penuh,"

"Punyaku juga,"

Dan kegajean anak kos sekian. Tapi, perjalanan masih panjang.

Sementara itu…

"Selamat Ota Red, berkat Platoon1, penghasilan kita naik!" Ujar kru-kru di sana. Ota Red hanya pundung.

"Hiks, acaraku… acaraku… han-hancur…"

Di kantor perusahaan hiburan tempat Platoon1 bergabung.

"Wah, reputasi kalian naik nih. Makasih ya," Pemilik perusahaan senang melihat grafik yang naik drasis, "Besok kalian akan merilis single album tebaru, 'NEVER'. Mohon kerja samanya ya,"

"Baiik~"

Tampaknya member idol ini tak menyadari kesalahan yang sudah mereka perbuatan. Sementara itu, reaksi para fans.

"KYAAA! KEREEEN!" Mereka juga tidak peduli pada masalah itu…

**Bersambung…**

**Keterangan:**

**1. You and Me itu acara karangan Author. Bayangkan aja kayak Hitam-Putih cuma lebih gaje**

**2. No Others itu lagunya SuJu, Author pinjam sebentar. Bedanya di sini, membernya cuma tiga orang dan lagunya pakai b. Jepang**

**3. Wars Time itu Author ngarang. Nada lagunya bayangin aja kayak Beginner AKB48**

**4. Ini bukan punya saya. Lagu ini lagi ngetren di kelas, dan ini sekali lagi BUKAN PUNYA SAYA  
**

**Yak, chapter ini juga ngarang, tapi Author berharap kalian menikmatinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Btw, apa kalian penasaran dengan fakta/aib para idol group ini? Kalian akan mengetahuinya di chapter 9 Fakta dan Aib Member Platoon1**

**Tunggu ya, RnR?**


	9. Fakta dan Aib Member Platoon1

**Arata's Days  
Genre: General, School Life  
Rate: T  
Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5  
Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

* * *

Di chapter ini kita akan melihat fakta-fakta (bahkan aib) para member Idol satu ini, yaitu Platoon1

- Walau artis, Arata dikagetorikan sebagai ORANG KERE

- Sekilas Hikaru badannya terlihat sexy, namun sejujurnya, diantara member lain, dialah yang makannya paling banyak dan bahkan kuat makan hingga menghabiskan SEPULUH PIRING makanan, DUA BELAS pencuci mulut, dan DUA BELAS air minum

- Haruki sejujurnya korban iklan. Saat menonton TV, dia asal membuka _channel_, karena dia hanya mau melihat iklannya

- Hikaru salah satu member yang paling lama kalau mandi

- Walau sudah punya pacar, Arata member yang senang menggoda uke lain sehingga Hikaru sering menamparnya

- Haruki member yang paling cepat menguasai _dance_ dalam berbagai lagu dan cepat menghafal nada lagunya, tetapi dia paling sering lupa _lyrics_ lagunya

- Kalau Hikaru keterbalikanna, dia selalu ingat _lyrics_ dan nada lagu, tetapi terkadang saat latihan ia membuat kesalahan dalam _dance_

- Hikaru sebenarnya takut pada kecoa

- Arata selalu dan sering melakukan kesalahan saat latihan _dance_

- Arata member yang selalu telat datang latihan

- Klub yang diikuti Haruki adalah design grafis

- Klub yang diikuti Arata dan Hikaru adalah _Modern Dance_

- Arata member yang paling suka makan pete dan jengkol. Ia selalu memakannya sebagai cemilan, namun pada saat manggung, dia puasa makan pete dan jengkol

- Hikaru sejujurnya sangat suka bunga Melati, namun ia alergi pada serbuknya sehingga pada saat ia melihat bunga melati, ia akan meminta Arata atau Haruki untuk memotretnya lewat HPnya dan memandang bunga yang sudah tertera di HPnya (Kasian amat)

- Haruki paling gak kuat olahraga lari

- Arata suka kucing, namun sepertinya para kucing tak menyukainya (ngenes)

- Sebelum berangkat ke gedung acara tertentu, Arata selalu ditelpon ibunya dan memberikan pesan yang banyak, salah satunya: "Kalau di tengah jalan ada _uke_ lain, jangan kamu goda ya, mami gak tega liat kamu pulang-pulang di pipi ada tato tangannya,"

- Sebelum berangkat, Hikaru selalu muntah di kamar mandi dengan alasan: Gugupnya juga pasti hilang

- Hikaru sangat suka matematika

- Sebelum manggung, Haruki selalu bolak-balik dari ruang tunggu ke kamar mandi

- Saat pertama kali menjadi member dan berada di gedung perusahaan hiburan tempat ia bergabung, Hikaru pernah ke kamar mandi dan butuh waktu tiga jam untuk sampai ke ruang latihan

- Saat bertemu dengan pencari bakat, Arata sempat diminta menjadi penyanyi dangdut karena gotiknya jago

- Arata member yang kalau mandi sangat cepat namun bersih

- Awalnya ayahnya Hikaru tidak memperbolehkannya jadi artis karena gak mau anaknya banyak kegiatan dan bapaknya tidak bisa bertemu dengannya

- Haruki sangat suka Cheese Cake dan Berry Cake. Ia mampu menghabiskan hingga tujuh potong cake

- Sebelum bepergian, Arata selalu menghitung uang di dompetnya

- Arata lebih banyak jajan dibanding makan dan minum di rumah

- Hikaru sangat suka tempe dan tahu, terutama diberi kecap sambal(?)

- Arata selalu dipanggil teman-temannya dengan sebutan BATA karena rambutnya merah seperti batu bata dan karena BATA itu singkatan dari BAka AraTA

- Haruki selalu dituntut untuk menjadi polisi oleh orangtuanya, tapi Haruki sejujurnya ingin menjadi editor (Beda jauuuh)

- Haruki suka masak dan selalu lupa waktu saat ia memasak dan bahkan tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabiskan bahan-bahan di dapur

- Sementara Arata lebih jago membuat variasi minuman, namun tak pernah mencobanya karena minuman yang ia buat sudah dihabiskan teman-teman sekelasnya

- Arata selalu naik bus ke sekolah yang ramai hanya untuk bertemu _uke-uke_ lain

- Hikaru itu member yang ngambekan

- Haruki sering mengkritik dalam _dance_

- Arata satu-satunya member yang sering dimarahin

- Hikaru selalu melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan aneh pada pemilik perusahaan, manager dan guru _dance_nya. Salah satunya pada Kirito, ia bertanya, "Udah punya anak belum?"

- Haruki menyukai anak-anak

- Jika tak ada kerjaan di rumah, Haruki selalu membuka-tutup sesuatu, beberapanya adalah pintu, pintu kamar, lemari es, lemari pakaian, rak buku, laci, dll

- Saat masih kecil, Arata sangat suka bermain BONEKA BARBIE

- Saat masih kecil Hikaru suka memanjat pohon untuk naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua

- Sementara saat masih kecil, Haruki selalu menjadi sukarelawan dalam mengangkat telepon rumah dan selalu berkata, "Keluarga Izumo, mama lagi masak, papa lagi minggat, Haruki lagi ngomong. Dadah~" dam ia langsung menutup teleponnya

- Arata sangat jago berenang gaya anjing dan Hikaru selalu menganggap itu lucu

- Hikaru memelihara anjing pom, satu jantan dan betina disertai kedua anak pom dan Hikaru menamainya "Susu cokelat satu, susu cokelat dua, susu cokelat tiga-…" Karena warna bulunya cokelat dan bulu kakinya putih sehingga terlihat seperti susu cokelat

- Sementara Haruki memelihara white Persian yang ia beri nama "Pussy" yang terambil dari kata PUSING karena kucingnya selalu membuatnya PUSING

- Di rumah, Arata memelihara anak kura-kura dan selalu bilang padanya "Woles aja men," sehingga kura-kuranya ia beri nama WOLES

- Waktu masih kelas empat SD, Arata hanya bisa menghitung satu sampai sepuluh sehingga ia sempat berpikir saat besar nanti bisa menjadi wasit tinju

- Walau kecil, Hikaru sangat jago bela diri, namun ia lebih suka menampar dibanding menggunakan jurus bela dirinya

- Haruki jago menggunakan senjata tajam dan senjata api, tapi dia takut pada pistol dan senapan -_-

- Arata ialah biang kerok pembuat tulisan "DILARANG NYONTEK KECUALI KEPEPET!" di tembok kelasnya

- Hikaru makan sehari bisa sampai lima-delapan kali

- Walaupun begitu, Hikaru anggota dengan tubuh paling ringan di Platoon1

- Arata selalu pundung saat kere

- Haruki suka baca komik pembunuhan, tapi dia tidak kuat jika melihat korban yang mati akibat senjata api

- Haruki takut senjata api walau dia bisa menggunakannya

- Hikaru selalu menggaruk-garuk tembok saat ia sedang bosan

- Arata anggota paling rajin merawat kuku tangan dan kakinya

**Sekian.**

**Preview**

"Liat itu bukannya-…"

"Oh iya, iya. Elu kan otak seniman,"

"Kata-kata lo bener semua, Ta! Fakta semua!"

"Iya dong. Guru gaul!"

**Chapter 10 Aku online, online**

* * *

MOHON MAAF, FIC INI DI **DISCONTINUED**. Jika masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya, PM aja


	10. Aku Online, Online

**Arata's Days  
****Genre: General, School Life  
****Rate: T  
****Main Chara: Arata, Hikaru, Haruki, dkk  
****Disclaimer: DanSen Wars milik Level-5  
****Warning!: Humor garing, alur gaje, SEMUA CHARA OOC TANPA KECUALI, bahasa gaul, dapat merusak mata, YAOI DAN STRAIGHT PAIR. Don't read!**

* * *

Anak Bahasa dan anak IPA sedang membuat patung di tugas kesenian di ruang kelas X-Bahasa, karena ruang seni sedang di pakai anak-anak SMP. Karena gak nyaman pakai kursi-meja, maka anak-anak lebih memilih mengerjakan dengan cara duduk di lantai. Kondisi kelas? Gak usah ditanyain. Tuh mading udah tinggal setengah, tempat duduk gak beraturan, dinding bercoret, "BANTULAH TEMAN YANG KESULITAN, TERUTAMA SAAT ULANGAN!". Jadi tiga kelas tulisan di tembok intinya sama semua, NYONTEK!

Mereka membuat patung dari tanah liat. Sama seperti chapter kemarin, kelas IPA gabung dengan Bahasa.

"As*m! Ini tanah liatnya keras!" Keluh Kageto saat membentuk patungnya.

"Liat itu bukannya-…"

"ITU LIHAT! L-I-H-A-T, LIHAT!" Belum selesai Tadashi bertanya, Kageto udah menjawab.

"Tadashi, Tadashi. Kenapa sih penyakit budegmu gak hilang-hilang," Keluh Suzune sambil membentuk patungnya, "Itu telinga sering elu bersihin gak sih?"

"Setiap hari malah," Jawab Tadashi.

"Kok masih budeg?"

"Turunan kali," Tadashi ngasal, "SELESAI! Tinggal di warnai!"

All cengo.

"Gila, cepat amat lu bikin patungnya?" Bunta cengo. Padahal tanah liat itu keras, jadi agak susah dibentuk.

"Oh iya, iya. Elu kan otak seniman," Komentar Vanessa. Tadashi cengar-cengir.

"Sepi nih kalau kayak gini. Mana gurunya pergi lagi," Keluh Kageto, "Kita sambil quiz yuk,"

"Yuuk!" Sekelas setuju.

"Aku duluan, pada saat hujan, sebutkan perbedaan orang pacaran payungan sama orang jomblo payungan," Tanya Kageto. Sekelas mikir.

"Kalau jomblo di bawah payung cuma satu orang?" Tebak Vanessa.

"Salah!" Kata Kageto, "Jawabannya, kalau yang pasangan, di bawah paung cuma ada dua orang, kalau jomblo, di bawah payung ada banyak orang!"

"Kok bisa?" Vanessa bingung.

"Ya jelas wong yang dipayungin sekelas, padahal payungnya cuma satu, tinggal kerangkanya lagi,"

"Idih, humor garing," Jawab Vanessa.

"Arata!" Panggil Gendou, "Stand Up Comedy!"

Arata langsung setuju, "Sebenarnya aku bingung sama IPA (1),"

"Kenapa?" Sekelas bingung.

"Pertama Matematika, kenapa kita harus belajar 'Peluang'? Peluang itu kan dipakai penjudi, jadi kita diajari untuk menjadi penjudi dong. Kedua Fisika-…"

Sakuya dan Rinko antenanya nyala.

"Aku bingung, kenapa buah kelapa jatuh dihitung? Lalu, bandul pada saat diayunkan, kenapa mesti dihitung getarannya? Emang di dunia kerja di pakai? Lalu biologi, misalnya genetika. Orang berambut keriting menikah dengan orang berambut lurus, maka jika kasusnya dominan, keturunannya berambut keriting. Itu bukannya malah membuat kita menentukan keturunan sendiri? Tidak baik itu,"

Anak IPA ngangguk setuju.

"Lalu kimia. Selalu saja bahan A direaksikan dengan bahan B. Misalnya, apa jadinya jika ferum direaksikan dengan H20? Yah besinya basah! Blom lagi saat ditanya, besi dengan berat bla bla kg dengan kapas seberat bla bla bla kg juga, jika dijatuhkan, mana yang paling sakit? YA KAKI!" All cengo lalu ngakak.

"Saya sejujurnya ingin mengikuti program pemerintah, wajib belajar sembilan tahun. Tapi karena pemerintah udah sebal, ya udah saya lanjut sampai SMA," Eits- ini di Jepang apa Indonesia? o.O"

"Kata-kata lo bener semua, Ta! Fakta semua!" Inui ngakak

"Berarti fisika salah dong," Sakuya syok.

"Bercanda kok, Ya. Bercanda!" Arata ngehibur Sakuya.

"Yang lain yuk! Biar rame!" Ajak Hanako.

Haruki: Siang-malam kun selalu menatap layar terpaku. Untuk online, online. Online, online

Arata: Tidur telat bangun pagi-pagi nyalain komputer online lagi, bukan mau ngetik kerjaan, E-mail tugas di serahkan, tapi malah buka facebook

Hikaru: Padahal face masih ngantuk, beler kayak orang mabuk, 'pala naik-turun ngangguk-ngangguk

Sakuya: Sambil ngedonlot empitri, colok ipod USB kiri. Ngecekin postingan forum apa ada balesannya, belum

Gendou: Biar belum sikat gigi, belum mandi, tapi kalo belum online paling anti

Rinko: Liat frienster, myspace, youtube, me and him, everbody too you

Rikuya: Siang-malam kuselalu menatap layar terpaku. Untuk online, online. Online, online

Catharine: Jari dan keyboard beradu, pasang earphone denger lagu

Yuno: Aku online, online. Online, online

Inui: Nah udah mandi siap berangkat, langsung cabut takut terlambat

Kaito: Tak lupa flasdisk gantung di leher, malah lupa sepatu jadi nyeker

Nozomi: Flasdisk isinya bokep atau lagu, kalau ada kerjaan pun gw ragu

Kyouji: Kalau emang berani coba pada ngaku, cek isi foldernya satu-satu

Muraku: Di sekolah (diganti) online pakai proxy, walau diblok server bisa dilolosi. Namanya udah ketagihan internet tugas sekolah pun kepepet

Tadashi: Jam sekolah malah chatting ym, ngobrol online sama ehemehem

Kageto: Sang Guru lewat langsung klik data, pura-pura kerja di depan mata

Suzune: Siang malam kuselalu menatap layar terpaku, untuk online, online. Online, online

Hanako: Jari dan keyboard beradu, pasang earphone dengar lagu. Aku online, online. Online, online

Vanessa: Makan siangpun aku cari signal wifi, mengapa ku kecanduan, oh why why

Bunta: Kadang terasa bagai tak berdaya, ku ingin berubah… eh, ada E-mail dah dulu ya

Tiba-tiba beberapa guru lewat

Yuuya: Check E-mail spam semua, e-mail benerannya cuma dua

Ban: Yang satu e-mail lama, yang satu fowardan yang sama

Jin: Ngarep komentar buka friendser, loading gw tinggal beser

Seredy: Pas balik ngecek komputer, kok lagi maintenance server

Asuka: Ya udah download lagu, bajakan gratis gak pake ragu

Sendou: Platoon1 tiga album, setengah jam bisa rampung

Kousuke: Sore-sore bosen hampar, ide nakal cari-cari gambar

Hiro: Download video dengan sabar, ketahuan pacar digampar

Para murid: Siang-malam kuselalu menatap layar terpaku, untuk online, online. Online, online. Jari dan keyboard beradu, pasang earphone dengar lagu, aku online, online. Online, online

Para guru: Siang-malam kuselalu menatap layar terpaku, untuk online, online. Online, online. Jari dan keyboard beradu, pasang earphone dengar lagu aku online, online

All: Online, online

"Waah, para guru ikutan!" Arata bersorak

"Iya dong. Guru gaul!" Yuuya langsung ngibarin rambut persis kayak iklan shampoo

"Yay, pas patunganya udah jadi semua!" Anak Bahasa dan IPA seneng

"Tinggalin diwarnain! Biar cepet, kita nyayi lagi yuuk!" Ajak Tadashi.

"Para guru ikutan yaaa!" Ajak Yuno.

"Sip!" Mereka balik nyanyi dan kerjaan, selesai!

******DISCONTINUED**

* * *

MOHON MAAF, FIC INI DI **DISCONTINUED**. Jika masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya, PM aja


End file.
